Family Magic
by Angel Of Your Soul
Summary: HPxYGO, AU, Yugi has the chance to meet his parents, but with that chance come danger. Harry has a new mystery to figuer out without his friends, why is Voldermort targeting Yugi...? YYxY, YBxR, YMxM, SxJ, SBxOC, OCxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**HD: This is a re-write! **

**COH: please enjoy! **

**Alvar: no own!

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

A harsh cold wind picked up the dead leaves and blew them along the forgotten path that weaved between the gravestones of the dead. A heel connected with the stone and it echoed through the night.

A cloaked figure slipped behind a gravestone and pulled back their hood.

Long violet hair tipped in black with black bangs. Her blue-violet eyes scanned the clearing but mist fogged her view and she cursed.

"Keep it down!" A voice hissed behind the woman who jumped and looked around.

The new arrival was taller with short ash-blonde hair and grey-blue eyes. She tossed her partner a wand made of ash-wood.

"You forgot it." The blonde smirked. The violet haired woman pouted and stuffed it in her pocket.

"Why are you here anyway?"

"You need help." The blond shrugged.

"If I need help with my family business I would have called my sister."

"Relax!"

"No you-" She was cut off by the sound of a rough voice.

"Do you hear something?" Two men approached the two women who panicked.

"Change!" The blonde snapped, shifting into a beautiful ash-blonde horse beside her was a violet and black Tiger. The men appeared and both backed down.

"A horse and tiger, in the middle of England…that's impossible!" One man yelled. The two were dressed in the robes of Death Eaters and clutched their wands in their shaking hands.

The tiger crouched and sprung at one who fell back with the tiger tearing at his chest. The other yelled in panic and took off, running towards the house on the edge of the graveyard.

When the man was on the brick of death and wheezing for the moist air the Tiger climbed off him and transferred back into a human.

The blonde reached down and grabbed the man's tattered and bloody shirt.

"What is your Lord up to?" The man looked up with fear in his blood-shot eyes. "Come it is your life on the line, what is he doing?"

"Mouto," The man wheezed, "he's killing Mouto and her…" The spark of life faded and he feel limp.

"Mouto…" The blonde murmured and looked at her partner who was staring back in fear.

"Kirra…" The voice was carried on a ghostly wind and blew across a faded tombstone of an Angel, her arms reaching for the sky and her mouth curved open in song.

* * *

Even at midnight Domino city was still busy. Lights blazed and cast long shadows that people who would rather not been seen hide in, cloaking themselves in darkness.

Kirra wrapped her cloak around her tighter and cast weary looks at suspicious men who looked her over. She rounded a corner and could see her apartment coming up. She smiled at the doorman who opened the door for her and she headed to an elevator.

She studied herself in the mirror hanging on the wall. Her hair was amber red, her newest colour and her eyes were a dark violet, once a bright amethyst in her youth. Her long hours of work had left dark rings under her eyes and darkened her complication.

A dark tune reached her ears and it took her a moment to realize it was her phone.

"Moshi, Moshi." She yawned.

"Hello, hello Hoshi is, is that you?" Kirra froze and blinked, the frail old voice kept repeating the sentence.

"I'm sorry you have the wrong number." Kirra snapped hanging up her phone. "Damn!"

* * *

The blonde and violet haired women had settled down on worn saggy couches that groaned under them.

"How could he know where she is?" The violet woman asked, stirring her cup of lumpy tea.

"Maybe he knows about…" The blonde trailed off and set her cup down. "She never should have given him to that old fool!" She snapped. "He doesn't understand! He's in more danger than Lily and James ever were."

"She did what she had too…" The violet haired women sat her cup down too. "If I know my sister she would have gone off somewhere nobody would possibly think to look…"

"Hope fully Voldermort won't find her and him." The blonde suddenly stopped short starring at a spot of the dusty un-painted walls.

"What is it?" The other asked, noticing her older friend's space-out.

"If Chiako is right then Voldermort won't be looking one…" She looked over at her friend, "He'll be looking for four…"

* * *

"Do you ever get the feeling like something life changing is about to happen to you?"

The other occupants of the spotless Wong-Ito kitchen looked over at the small spiky-haired teen.

"Sometimes…" Ryou admitted, sitting beside Yugi who was seated at the counter. Ryou sat down the tub of chocolate-chip ice-cream and handed a spoon to Yugi, Amaya, Jou and Malik.

"Like when you meet you're Yami?" Malik asked sitting on Yugi's other side.

"Kind of…" Yugi dug his spoon in the ice-cream and licked off the creamy choc-chip dotted food.

"Brain freeze!" Jou yelped, dropping his spoon. The others laughed as Jou danced around clutching his head.

"Are you ok?" Amaya giggled as Jou sat back down.

"Very smooth Jou." Malik grinned, flicking ice-cream at Jou.

"Hey!" Jou flicked a spoonful back. That resulted in a full out war.

They collapsed on the floor covered in ice-cream.

"Now what's that about dramatic change?" Amaya asked Yugi, rolling over to face him.

"I still think something big is going to happen." Yugi sighed.

"Whatever Yug." Amaya grinned.

**TBC…

* * *

**

**HD: ok this is a re-write of the first chapter. **

**Bea: only slightly better than the first try. **

**COH: Please review! **

**Alvar: pwease! **

**REVIEW! **

**HappyDevil, Bea, COH, Alvar and Cole! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bea: WOW you updated!**

**HD: I no. but anyway I put in a few OC people, Amber-Lee and Amaya, from my fics; Egypt Secrets and my in the making fic. **

**Bea: I'm sure these people just want to read the fic. **

**HD: your right Bea, but first say the disclaimer**

**Bea: HD dose not own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh. **

**/Yami to Yugi/**

/Yugi to Yami/

**-Bakura to Ryou-**

-Ryou to Bakura-

**Mariku to Malik**

Malik to Mariku

**/Amber-Lee to Amaya/**

/Amaya to Amber-Lee/

**Dream Sequence. **

**Chapter 2:**

Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Marik, Joey, Seto, Amber-Lee, Amaya and Mokuba where all currently sitting around Yugi's living room watching **Kingdom Of Heaven.**Yugi's grandfather had gone on another exposition so Yugi and invited his friends over for the night since it was the holidays. As the movie went on Yugi could have sworn he saw someone out side. Shrugging it off, he turned back to the movie.

As the movie ended and Mokuba had fallen asleep and Ryou and Yugi didn't look close behind they all decided to call it a night and went to get their sleeping bags. Bakura and Ryou slept on one side of the room, Malik and Marik lay across from them on the opposite wall. Joey and Seto slept by the wall closest to the kitchen, Mokuba on the couch, Yugi and Yami in front of the TV and Amber-Lee and Amaya behind the couch. Yugi yawned cutely laying his head on Yami's chest. As the group of teens slept peacefully two black cloaked figures out side watched them.

"There's something about that crimson eyed kid." One hissed to the other.

"Who cares about him, the dark lord said to get the little runt." The other hissed back.

"I don't know…" the first hesitated.

"Look, we'll set the place on fire and through all the commotion we'll grab the runt, agreed?"

"Alright, but I still have a bad feeling about this." He pulled out a wand from his robes as the other followed suite.

On the other side of Domino city Kirra Long bolted up right in bed, breathing heavily. 'NO!' she climbed out of bed and pulled on a pair of loose fighting jeans, a long grey shirt and a pair of joggers. She dived under her bed and emerged with the box, opening it she pulled out a deep purple cloak with a symbol of an eye stitched in gold. She pulled it on and picked up a dagger and what looked to be a piece of wood. She tucked them into her back pockets and whistled for the Raven, Shadow, who flew down from her perch on the back of her bedpost.

"Go ahead girl and make sure he's ok." She whispered. Shadow took of out the window and disappeared into the night. Kirra took of also, running from the house, heading in the direction her raven had gone in. on her mad dash she pulled on the hood of her cloak, so shadows hid her face from view.

She made her way through the city, as she ran she pulled another item from her jeans pocket, the shell like object she had used to communicate with the older man. As she ran she swirled the liquid as it slowly focused on the old man.

"Kirra! What-"

"There's no time to explain send some of your people to Domino, I needs help."

Without asking questions the man simple nodded disappearing in the swirling liquid. 'They better come.' Kirra thought as she rounded a corner and kept running.

Back with Yugi and co. The yamis stiffened as they sensed the intruders. They pulled their hikaris closer.

"Somebodies outside." Bakura muttered so only the three awake Yamis could hear.

"Who do you think it is?" Yami whispered.

"Mariku senses dark powers, but not shadow." Marik chimed in.

"I wonder what they want." Yami muttered. The Yamis lapsed into silences.

"Do you hear th-"Bakura was cut of by the heat and flaring sound of fire.

"FIRE!" Yami yelled in surprise. He picked up Yugi and went for the door. Bakura with Ryou, Marik with Malik, Amber-Lee with Amaya and Seto and Jou dragging Mokuba, followed. They were near the door with the top of the door frame fell down in flames. Yami pulled a now fully awake Yugi closer, trying to find a way out. Out of the flames came two cloaked and masked men, coming straight at Yami and Yugi. Yami quickly pulled up a shadow barrio around the two, making sure they couldn't reach Yugi. He then placed Yugi down and took over his body. Bakura, Mariku and Amber-Lee did the same to Ryou, Mlalik and Amaya. As the men tried to get to Yugi/Yami Someone rather large burst into the room, the boys first reaction was that he was a giant, but had no time to debate over it as another two people ran in and went straight for the cloaked strangers, while they held them of, Bakura, Marik, Yami, Amber-Lee, Seto, Jou and Mokuba slipped out. When they got outside Yami glanced up at the sky and saw a black-purple raven flying overhead.

Bakura looked over at the large man, they thought to be a giant, he had a shaggy man of hair and beared and little beetle eyes and a women with bubble gum blue hair, rosy red cheeks and silvery-blue eyes, and a man with ragged clothes and sandy brown hair.

"Who are you lot?" he snarled.

"I'm Tonks, and these are Remus and Hagrid, we're here to take you all to England." The women with blue hair, Tonks as she called her self, explained.

"I'm Amaya." Amber-Lee stepped forwards, her diamond white eyes glittering. "And these are Yugi, Ryou, Seto, Jou and Mokuba." Yami hadn't been listing much, but instead was watching the raven.

**/A shadow Raven. Someone with powers like Seth's is here./ **Yami explained to his little light.

/are they shadow masters/

**/No…let's just hope they are not after us…/**

While Yami and Yugi talked, Amber-Lee and Amaya were having their own conversation.

**/if someone near by has a shadow raven, then why haven't they shown up/ **Amber-Lee mused to herself.

/Perhaps they mean no harm/

**/You are too trust worthy Hikari./ **

/we haven't even meet this person Yami, we have no idea who it is so there for we have no right to judge them! Anyway we should turn back to these people, can I take over now/

**/No there's still a risk./**

/dam./

The two returned back to the conversation at hand.

"We need all seven of you to come with us to England admedianly." Tonks explained. Bakura's eyes narrowed.

"And why would we go with you?" he spat. "For all we know, your intentions could be to kill us."

Amber-Lee spoke in Egyptian to Bakura so the English strangers couldn't understand. "Perhaps we should find out what they want of us in England. I am curious, and if they try anything we could just go through a portal back here."

-she's right 'kura.-

**-Not you too. Fine.-**

"Fine, we'll come with you, but we'll need our stuff." Bakura informed them stiffly, obversely not happy with the situation.

"I'll call a limbo." Seto pulled out his phone.

"I'll get my stuff." Yami walked over to the half burnt house/game shop. The game shop part and half the house part had survived. Only the lounge room and kitchen had burnt down. He carefully made his way through the burnt half and to Yugi's room which wasn't burnt. He pulled out a suit case and packed all his aibou's clothes and belongings, clothes, duel cards and deck and other stuff.

/Yami, should we leave Jii-chan a note./

**/Hai. You can write it./ **Yami smiled over their mind-link and Yugi giggled.

Yugi temporality took over, writing his grandfather a note and leaving it on his bed. Yami took back over and left the house/game shop with the suit case. The Kiaba Corp limbo was waiting and everyone had squeezed in. The driver took Yami's bag and he got in as well. Obversely Seto had told the driver were to go, as he instantly drover off in the direction of the Ishtar residents. Mokuba had fallen back to sleep, Mariku was pocking Tonk's hair, Amber-Lee and Bakura were having a conversation in old Egyptian, Seto and Jou were talking and Yami sensed eyes on him. He looked up at Remus. He raised an eyebrow at the ragged man in question.

"You just remind me of someone." Remus muttered. Yami raised an eyebrow. When they finally reached the Ishtar ? residents Marik ran inside to retrieve his things while the others waited.

Ells where in England a young black haired, green eyed boy was asleep having a strange dream…

**A young girl of about six with strange coloured hair, black with dark violet tips and gold bangs and gold and red streaks, dressed in a black silk dress, trimmed in gold, ran down the busy streets lined with stalls and people. She wasn't watching and the green eyed boy watched as she ran into a white haired boy of about eight. **

"**Watch it!" The boy snapped. **

"**I'd watch your tongue peasant." The girl spat. **

"**Or what?" the boy asked her in a mocking way. **

"**Or…I'll hurt you." The girl spoke uncertainly. The white haired boy stood there for a moment before throwing back his head and laughed. **

"**You hurt me? I'd like to see that!" The greened eyed boy watched as the girl examining the boy. "And how are you going to hurt me? Pray tell?" **

"**I could hand you to the guards, thief." The girl smiled, get up. **

"**And how could you? I could easily say you're the thief." **

"**Okay you got me there, it was nice to meet you…I guess, but I have to go." She tried to step around the boy but he stoped her. **

"**And where would you be going?" **

"**Anywhere that isn't here."**

**The boy looked her up and down, taking her in. **

"**You know, you would make a good distraction…"**

"**Are you implying I join you, and become a thief?" **

"**Of course." The boy smirked.-1-**

Harry woke to the beeping of his alarm cloak. Rolling over he pressed the button to shut it of and sat up. That had to be the weirdest dream every! By the looks of the two children he guessed they were Egyptians. But what got him was how much the dream seemed real. Maybe it was Voldermort's plane. He mused over it. No why would Voldermort send him a dream of two Egyptian children? It didn't make any sense. Harry rolled out of bed and got changed into a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, which were three sizes too big. Harry looked himself over in his mirror, considering wether or not to go down stairs, he wasn't really up to it, he hadn't done much for ages, ever since _his _death. A pecking sound at the window adverted his attention.

"Hedwig." He dashed over and opened the window so his snowy owl flew in carrying a letter. "What's this girl?" He took the letter from the owl and opened it.

_Dear Harry _

_We need you at Hogwarts as soon as possible. Something's happened and we need to protect you. We'll pick you up at 12. Be ready. _

_Remus. _

Harry grinned, and ran to get packed.

**A/N. **

**-1- To see more of the memory/vision thing it's in my other fic Egypt Secrets. **

**HD: Ok, the chapter is confusing I know, its supposed to be the sequale to Egypt Secrets sequale. **

**Bea: Just review. **

**HD:-pokes out tongue- and thanks to: mkm and Yami 11. **

**Please review! **

**HappyDevil and Bea. **


	3. Chapter 3

**HD: hello!**

**COH and Bea in the background wrestling over a chocolate bar. **

**HD: just ignore them, anyway here's the chapter. **

**COH: HD dose not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter-bites Bea's arm.-**

**Cole: pathetic, real pathetic. **

**/Yami to Yugi/ **

/Yugi to Yami/

**-Bakura to Ryou.-**

-Ryou to Bakura-

**/Amber-Lee to Amaya/**

/Amaya to Amber-Lee/

**!Mariku to Malik!**

!Malik to Mariku!

**Chapter 3**

Malik was pissed, no scratch that, he was royally pissed.

"What is this? Annoying the fucking hell out of Malik day!" He'd yelled at the Japan airline. Almost got kicked out of the building.

It had started when he'd gone home to get his stuff and say goodbye to Isis. She'd gone in motherly mood; he'd almost asked Marik to send her to the shadow realm, then Marik had started acting like a part, and refused to do what Malik said, and now the airline lady was saying he couldn't get onto the airplane because Marik had slipped his set of daggers into his suite case and the guards had found out. If he wasn't Malik's other half he'd be six feet under. Ryou had to come to the rescue and got Bakura to wipe the guards' memories with the ring**-1-**. At least he was on the plane, next to Amaya, making fun of the old women with shocking blue hair and watching **"A Cinderella Story" **and drooling over Chad. Marik wasn't pleased, which made it so much better. But unfortunately the bad day didn't end there…on his way to the bathroom he accidentally ran into a flight attendant, who tripped and poured soup on Malik and the old women with blue hair, Marik had decided to take over. Whatever he did Malik woke up with the old lady and flight attendant lying emotionless on the floor, with Bakura, who'd taken over, standing on seat with the ring, Amber-Lee, who'd also taken over Amaya, holding her right wrist, the one with the Millennium bracelet, above her head and Marik laughing insanely in his soul room. Malik's day was _not _good.

The plane finally landed in London, Malik trudging moodily next to Amaya.

"Cheer up Mal!" Amaya tried, Malik just glared at her. "Come on we're in London! Besides it was one of the most interesting trips I've ever been on." She smirked. Malik rolled his eyes, but smiled all the same.

"Come on Ishtar, Amaya!" Seto called from the limbo everyone was getting into.

The two hurried over and crawled in after Seto. Somehow Seto had gotten a Kiaba Corp limbo to London, but they weren't complaining! The strange people from before, Remus, Tonks and Hagrid, and mysteriously left at the Japanese airport. Malik hadn't cared much at the time, he was still fuming over the bad day, but now he was curious. All they'd gotten was an envelope full of tickets to some train, the tickets only been glanced at. They arrived at a five star hotel, Seto and Amaya splitting the bill, and all climbed out. Malik, Ryou and Yugi would share a room, Amaya got her own and Seto, Mokuba and Jou shared a room. The rooms were huge and Malik flopped down on a huge king sized bed. They weren't left alone too long thou, Amaya appeared, dressed in designer jeans, a long sleeved pale violet top, with Amber-Lee in spirit form by her side. The three teens dressed and followed Amaya to the dinning room of the hotel. In the middle of dinner the yamis had decided to take over. Amber-Lee and Bakura had gone and stolen a solid gold candle holder, Marik called back the waiter, demanding he get him a new plate of raw meat, opposed to the salad Malik had ordered, Yami had tried to make her sister, return the candle holder, which she and Bakura claimed they hadn't stolen. Yami's face almost turned as read as his eyes as Amber-Lee and Bakura kept up the innocent act. Jou and Mokuba were snickering behind their hands at Yami's fail attempts.

"GIVE IT BACK, RA-DAMMIT!" The whole dinning hall fell silent and looked at the enraged ex-Pharaoh.

"Give back what big brother?" Amber-Lee shot back innocently.**-2-** Yami almost had a fit, in which Yugi hastily took over. Needless to say, Bakura and Amber-Lee kept the candle holder. But Amaya and Ryou gave them the cold shoulder. Finally the day came, August the 30th; the eight teens left the hotel and made their way, in limbo of course, to the train station. Dragging all their things, until Ryou found the trolleys, the eight teens finally looked own at the tickets.

"Platform nine and three-quarter," Malik snorted, "Is this some kind of joke? How in Ra's name is there a platform nine and three-quarters? Are they high or something? Or do the English actually have three-quarters?" He then looked at Ryou.

"No…I've never heard of nine and three-quarters." Ryou frowned. "Maybe it's a miss print?"

Seto shook his head. "There all, nine and three-quarters." The yamis appeared at their hikaris sides, all in spirit form, and peered at the paper. Of course they couldn't read English, hell, they could barley read Japanese!

**/What's going on/** Amber-Lee inquired, peering over Amaya's shoulder.

/We've been given tickets to some platform named, nine and three-quarters./ Amaya explained, using their mind link.

"Maybe we should ask a security guard." Mokuba suggested. Bakura snorted and decided to wonder of with Marik and Amber-Lee, Yami tagged along, not liking his sister to be alone with a thief and a lunatic, even if she was a thief herself. After getting laughed at by two security guards, Malik and Seto looked ready to kill. The others saw the funny side to it, and tried to smother their laughter, as not to make the ragging pair any madder. The Yamis finally wonder back, grinning proudly.

-And why would you four be so happy? - Ryou asked weakly, he could picture blood, chaos, destruction and a few extra souls in the shadow realm.

**-Aw, you have no faith in me Ry-Ry, I'm hurt.- **Bakura attempted a pout, but it didn't work.

Ryou sighed. While Amber-Lee answered, aloud. "Well, we were wondering around, being good Yamis we are," Seto snorted, "shut it Seth!" At this Seto scowled. "Anyway, We were wondering along, looking for some body to uh…_play,"_ The hikaris and Seto rolled their eyes, "anyway, we were walking up to this brick way thing, anyway, we sensed a strong magic currant so we did what any other person-"

"We forced the pharaoh to gain a flesh body and pushed him into the wall!" Bakura cut in. Ryou gave Bakura a warning look.

"Yes well Atemu survived, and he stumbled onto the platform you were looking for!" Amber-Lee ended, grinning proudly. Amaya rolled her glassy golden eyes and then suddenly though of something.

"Al?"

"Yes aibou?"

"How did you get onto the platform?"

"Oh, all you do is walk into the wall-thingy and you come out the other side." Yami explained.

"Oh…ARE YOU FLIPPING MAD! YOU EXPECT US TO WALK THROUGH A RA-DAM WALL!" By now the whole station had gone quiet and was staring, wide eyed, at the eight teens, especially Amaya, whom had yelled, at what seemed to be mid-air. Seto rolled his eyes, and ushered the group towards the wall where the yamis said the platform was. The stood in front of it.

"So…who's gonna try first?" Jou asked, looking at the others, they all steeped back, leaving Malik.

"NO WAY!" All he got was a push in the shoulder from Mokuba. "Mother fuckers." He muttered darkly, walking to the wall. Marik walked next to him, brushing his spirit had against Malik's hand or hip, making him shiver at the ghostly touch. He finally came to stand in front of the barrio. !If I die Marik, will you die too!

**!Mariku stay with Pretty-self forever.!**

!Good.! He then, closing his eyes, stepped towards the wall, expecting to come crashing into it, instead he felt nothing. He opened his eyes and saw…a huge scarlet train. "Cool." Marik was still by his side, grinning insanely at Malik.

**!See, yamis not lie, yamis be good! **Malik mentally smiled at his darker half. The others soon appeared, all look as thou they knew nothing was going to go wrong. Malik only rolled his eyes.

Far away from the eight teens Kirra Long was having troubles of her own…

She was marching up a moving stair case to an oak door. Without knocking she barged in. An elderly man dressed in navy blue robs, decorated in stars, sat at an oak desk; he smiled up at the flaming Kirra. "Ah Kirra what can-"

"Save it Albus!" She snapped, a table of glass objects rattled and Albus instantly stopped smiling.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned. The question only seemed to make her angrier.

"How could you?" She asked in a dangerously low voice, which sent shivers down her spin. "You promised, you swore you would never drag him into my fate."

"It's the only way to protect him Kirra I-"

"Save your bullshit for some other fool!" A small glass trinket, which looked like a pair a bats wings with some strange green liquid floating in it, exploded into a thousand small pieces.

"Kirra calm down!" Dumbledore waved his wand, and the glass pieces reformed.

"I can't believe you did this! I trusted you! Now he's going to find out!" another four glass objects shattered into millions of pieces.

"I'm sorry Kirra, if there was any other way-"

"I don't care." Kirra hissed.

"Look Kirra, maybe if you-"

"I know of your proposition Albus, I accept as long as he never finds out…_anything." _She waved her hand, and the perch, on which Dumbledore's phoenix sat, burst into flames. She turned on her heels when Dumbledore spoke.

"He will find out, even if we say nothing." Kirra stopt, clenching her teeth she bit back an insult and instead made all glass objects in the room break into millions of pieces. Smiling to herself she left the older man.

**TBC**

**-1- Is it the Mill Ring that whips memories? Tell me in a review plzz. **

**-2- ok, if anyone hasn't read Egypt Secrets Amber-Lee is Yami's little sister, she an oc, she's also best friends with Bakura and a thief, well ex-thief, she's going out with Amaya, her hikari. **

**HD: sorry for the wait! I'll be going away for a week so this chap was so you can all review and I can come home to find lovely-**

**Cole: or flame**

**HD: well yes flame, from my reviewers! **

**COH: -munching on chocolate bar- thanks to: myst49, yllom21 and Yami11! For thanks you guys get Ryou plushies! and Yami11, HD would like any tips or advice,and u get free plushies! **

**HD: and for anyone who reviews this chapter gets a Yugi plushie!**

**Bea: and for flamers you get a kick up the a-**

**HD: -covers Bea's mouth- u can have plushies as well!**

**Cole: stupid Thief. **

**Bea: shut it Demon-Boy!**

**COH: Review plzz! **

**HD: ja ne till next time! **

**HappyDevil, Bea, COH and Cole!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HD: HEY PEPS! I'm back from my week away, which sucked!**

**COH: anyway…**

**HD: Ah yes! Before I start I would like to say, this chapter will explain all about the going to Hogwarts on August, also this is written in Harry's sixth year, so it's an AU, I forgot to mention it. **

**Cole: pathetic. **

**Bea: HD doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter! Which is funny!**

**COH: your sense of humour is so funny.**

**Bea: I know!**

**COH: I was being sarcastic!**

**Bea: I know!**

**/Yami to Yugi/**

/Yugi to Yami/

**-Bakura to Ryou-**

-Ryou to Bakura-

**/-Amber-Lee to Amaya-/**

/-Amaya to Amber-Lee-/

**&Mariku to Malik&**

&Malik to Mariku&

**Chapter 4: **

Yugi had only ever see a castle once, which was Pegasus's, but never one so…GRAND! Bakura and Amber-Lee had been delighted at the sight, both thinking of what great treasures hidden inside, Yami was rather angry at his little sister, but it didn't dampen Yugi's mood. As they travelled in the carriages with the freaky black horse, Ryou had jumped a foot in the air, Yugi marvelled at the greatness of the castle. As the carriage approached the castle they saw…Hagrid, with a huge boar hound at his heels through the thick darkness, and fog.

"Look it's the huge giant guy!" Malik pointed out the window. Ryou gave him a disapproving look.

"It's rude to point Mal." Malik rolled his eyes and looked back out the window. The carriage finally pulled up at the entrance doors.

"Whatcha doing here Hagrid?" Jou inquired.

"I'm here ta show ya all to da headmaster."

"Is this a school?" At Hagrid's nod Malik broke out in a grin. "Are they like wizards or something?" He joked. Hagrid nodded and Malik looked like he was going to faint. "A-a-are you a w-wizard?"

"Well yea and no." At their confused looks he continued. "I was a wizard but I got expelled." Malik was about to say something but Ryou and Yugi gave him a look.

**-Ry let me take over.- **Bakura demanded.

-I can't Kura, what if they pick up its not me?-

**-I'll just make up some pathetic excuse.-**

-I don't think so…-

**-Please Ry…- **Ryou mentally groaned at the pleading mental image Bakura sent. Yugi seemed to pick up what Ryou was doing. He sent him a small smile, which Ryou returned.

-Later Kura, k?-

**-Fine, but you owe me.- **The mental pictures that followed made Ryou blush an unnatural shade of red. Jou, Malik and Amaya smothered their laughter at Ryou's look.

* * *

Fare away in Private Drive Harry was sleeping soundly, yet dreams seemed to haunt him, even in sleep…

**A young boy, with strange spiked tri coloured hair and huge innocent amethyst eyes stood in front of an old man, with the same style hair, except it was grey. Both persons were dressed royally. **

"**Yes…" The smaller boy urged, the older man must have been talking about something important. **

"**Well, to keep our contract with Egypt and to pay of our dept, my advisers and I decidedtogiveyoutothePharaoh" **

"**I'm sorry, I didn't understand you sir?"**

**The old man sighed. "We've sent a message to the Pharaoh asking to accept your hand in marriage." **

"**WHAT!" The younger yelled, Harry felt he would as well, considering he was pretty much sold of to some stranger. **

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Harry bolted upright at the sound of his uncle's yell.

"I'm Remus Lupin. It's nice to meet you, ah Petunia, I haven't seen you since, well since the funeral. How are you?" Harry almost laughed out loud; he could picture his aunt's horrid look.

"I-I'm fine." Came the high squeak for a response.

"That's good. I'm sorry for dropping by so late, I'm here to fetch Harry, is he reedy?" Harry looked at the cloak. 12 pm. He jumped out of bed and quickly dressed in a pair of _very _loose jeans and a black shirt, three times Harry's size. He grabbed Hedwig's cage and his trunk and dragged it down stairs to see Remus, as shabby as ever, smiling tiredly at the petrified Dursly's ?. "Ah Harry! There you are! Are you all packed?" Harry nodded, and then gave the ex-professor a confused look.

"I thought you'd be here at 12 noon, not midnight."

"Ah yes, it's just Dumbledore needs to see you as soon as possible to make…arrangements. Come, come, we have to get to Hogwarts before day break. It was nice to see you again Petunia, Vernom." He then took out his wand, waved it at the trunk and cage and they disappeared. He then promptly turned on his heels, with Harry following, and left the house, into a darken street.

"Why dose Dumbledore want to see me?" Harry asked, following Remus to the end of the street, were Remus pulled out a lighter and flicked it, sending balls of light to the lamp posts.

"It's just…well let's just say, the past is catching up." Remus smiled weakly.

"The past? What about the past?"

"It's just an old friend, she's having…family difficulties…" Harry decided he wasn't going to get anything more out of Remus so dropped the subject and instead asked.

"How are we going to get to Hogwarts?"

"Well if we'd picked you up earlier we could have caught the train." Remus turned to Harry. "We're going to appaprate. Hold onto my arm."

* * *

Yugi drummed his fingers on the arm of his chair. Malik was humming "Stacy's Mom"**-1- **under his breath. Ryou was chatting quietly to Mokuba and Jou. Seto and Amaya were debating on wether there was no window or if it shattered. The door opened and a white haired man with a long beared and hair, light blue eyes behind half moon glasses.

"Good morning, Mr Mouto, Kaiba, Kaiba, Ishtar, Bakura, Jonouchi and Miss Wong, how are you all?" Yugi was slightly shocked he knew their names.

"Good thank you um…" Amaya gave him a questioning look, the older man only chuckled.

"Professor Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts." He gave a small bow and sat behind the huge oak desk, facing the seven teens.

"So this is a school?" Amaya asked, amazed.

"Of course, a school that has been running for hundreds of years."

"I've never heard of it before." Seto pointed out.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Not many have." He turned to Yugi. "But you will find, some of your relatives have known about it." At their confused expressions he chuckled again and looked at Malik. "Your mother attended this school, as did your mother Ryou, both of your parents, Seto and Mokuba, your great-great-great-great grandfather Jou, your great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandparents attended this school for only three years Amaya and both your parents Yugi, they were two of the greatest students I taught."

"You knew my parents?" Yugi asked.

"Yes I did. They were all great wizards and witches in their time-"

"Wizards, what do you mean?" Jou interrupted.

"All seven of you are wizards, except Miss Wong, who is a witch."

"You're joking, right?"

"No I am not; this school is Hogwarts, School of Witch craft and Wizardry."

"So we really are wizards and witch." Amaya asked, smiling.

"Yes you are. And I would like to invite you all to my school." As Dumbledore opened his mouth to more, there was a knock on the oak doors. "Come in." The door opened and Remus stepped in with a boy the seven teens had never seen. He was skinny with baggy clothes, amazing emerald eyes behind glasses and wild untamed black hair. "Ah Harry, your finally here, sit down and we'll introduce you all."

* * *

Harry had never seen a stranger bunch of teens. He sat down nearest to the crisply burn bird perch and waited while Dumbledore introduced them all. "Now as you may have guessed this is Harry Potter, one of my students. Harry these are, Malik Ishtar," A tanned Egyptian with shoulder length blonde hair and violet eyes smiled at Harry, "Ryou Bakura" A pale skinned white haired boy with kind green eyes smiled warmly at Harry, "Yugi Mouto," A short teen, well Harry thought he was a teen, with spiked tri-colour hair, black with violet tips and blonde bangs, and huge innocent amethyst eyes smiled at Harry, "Amaya Wong," the only girl with long tri-colour hair, similar to Yugi's, black with violet tips and blonde bangs, and glassy golden eyes, that reminded Harry of Luna's, "Mokuba and Seto Kaiba," Mokuba looked around eleven with long wild black hair and smiling eyes, Seto was more uptight with brown hair and cold blue eyes, "And finally Katsuya Jonouchi, or Jou." He added smiling. Jou was tall with blonde hair and honey eyes. "Now, as I was saying before, I would like to invite you seven to my school, only in a slightly different environment." At their confused looks he continued. "As there have been some circumstances, we need to protect you seven and of course help you, Harry." Harry nodded at the meaning behind his words. "We have found a way to, that not even Voldermort, an evil wizard who is the reason we need to protect you, has figured out. We are sending, with some supervisors of course, to the past, back in your Harry and Yugi's, parents seventh year." The eight teens sat there, soaking in the information.

"Wait, don't I need to be here?" Harry asked, looking confusedly up at the old headmaster.

"The one person who knows how to defeat Voldermort died in your parents seventh year, thus by sending you to the past you may find her and get the information you need." Harry nodded.

"How far back are you sending us?" Amaya asked, she'd rather grown to the idea of being a witch and getting to go to the past.

"Eighteen years." The teens sat there mulling over the idea of going someplace were they weren't even born yet.

"When do we leave?" Yugi asked quietly, the others looked at Yugi, the six friends knowing that Yugi wanted to go so he could see his parents.

"In three days, that is you are all willing to go?" The gang nodded and Harry after much thought nodded as well. Dumbledore smiled at them all and stood up.

"Then we have much to do before you leave."

* * *

**TBC…**

**-1- Stacy's Mom is a song, I love it! oh and I don't own. **

**HD: I love time-travel HP fics, so I decided to do one, besides it's a nice twist, don't you think?**

**COH: please review with your thoughts and comments-**

**Bea: or flame and abuse!**

**Cole: or just don't bother. **

**HD: thanks to: gohan/videlgoten/trunkslover and myst49. **

**COH: and for anyone who reviews gets a Marik plushie!**

**HD: Review and Ja Ne!**

**HappyDevil, COH, Bea and Cole!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HD: here's chapter 5!**

**COH: this chapter is rather…questioning…**

**Bea: but still as worthless as every. **

**Cole: you're her other half, so that makes you a worthless writer. **

**Bea: shut up demon-boy!**

**COH: HD doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**/Yami to Yugi/**

/Yugi to Yami/

**-Bakura to Ryou-**

-Ryou to Bakura-

**/-Amber-Lee to Amaya-/**

/-Amaya to Amber-Lee-/

**-/Mariku to Malik/-**

-/Malik to Mariku/-

**Vision/memories **

**Chapter 5

* * *

**

The Ministry for Magic was silent. Guards slept silently and no one seemed to notice an extra inhabitant. Dressed in ankle-high leather high-heel-boots, black jeans, a long sleeved mint green top and an olive-green cloak, they moved silently and swiftly. Down the high guarded halls until they came to stand in front of a black door. No one was there to see them slip through and go through another door into a huge stadium with a curtained archway in the centre. The person walked down a few steeps until they came close enough to the veil to see it properly. Voices of the long gone whispered around her, screams echoed of those who fate ended at the veil. The mint sleeved arms rose. A voice as clear as glass and as smooth as honey chanted ancient words, the ghostly voices of the dead screamed and wailed as the curtain blew apart emitting a blinding light, the ancient words still came as a ragged dead looking person was pushed through and crumbled to the floor, breathing softly. Finally the honey voice cut out and the echoing of shoes followed. When the echoing of shoes stopped a scroll of parchment was dropped next to the man's head and without a sound the person disappeared…

* * *

Yugi Mouto shot up in bed. Beads of sweat ran down his forehead as he panted for breath. Next to him Yami stirred.

**/Aibou, what is wrong/ **

Yugi looked down at the sleepy red eyes of his Yami.

/I had a wired dream is all./ Yugi tried to remember his dreams advents but found he couldn't.

**/Are you alright/ **Yugi nodded and laid back down into Yami's embrace.

/Yami, do you think I'll meet my parents when we go to the past/ It had been the question playing on Yugi's mind. Would he finally meet his parents, the people he knew nothing about, not even their names, would he recognize them?

**/The Professor-man did say we're going back to your parents seventh year, so we will meet them./ **Yugi smiled slightly and finally realized just how tired he was.

/Goodnight Yami./

**/Goodnight aibou./

* * *

**

If Harry thought he would have at least one dreamless sleep, he was mistaken.

* * *

**The same tri-colour haired boy sat on a stone bench in a garden. He seemed lost in thought until a rustle in the bushes made him jump. **

"**W-who's there?" The boy was shaking, as he had no weapons to defend himself. A figure stepped out in strange clothing. A tight black strapless top which ended at his ribs, a black silk skirt which was hight thigh with slits up the sides, a soared belt and a black cloak, with the hood shielding the person's face. The person stepped forwards and tilted their head to the side. The young boy swallowed and licked his lips. The person reached into her, Harry guessed by the way they dressed, and pulled something out, throwing it at his feet, but didn't move. The boy bent down and picked it up. A phoenix necklace with rubies for eyes. the boy looked up in confusion. "Is this for…me?" The girl simply nodded. "Who are you?" no sooner then the words left his mouth then another figure appeared. This one wore full black that it was hard to make out the respected clothing. The new person advanced towards the boy, who stepped back, but the female held out her arm and stopped him. "Are you the ones who killed the guard?" The female thief, as Harry guessed they were, pointed to her companion, who slapped her hand away. "Are you going to kill me?" The two thieves shook their heads. "Are you going to…kidnap me?" They both nodded. "Do I get a say?" He asked weakly. They both shook their heads. The boy swallowed hard as the two advanced. The doors from the palace to the garden opened and the older man before stepped out, but stoped dead in his tracks when he saw the seen before him. **

"**What in Ra's name is going on?" He yelled.

* * *

**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Harry shot up in bed at the yell from his left. He opened the curtains and saw Malik, tangled in a sheet on the floor.

"What's going on?" Ryou asked from Malik's right.

"I fell out of bed." Malik grinned. Ryou rolled his eyes and Harry stared at Malik, all that and he only fell out of bed?

"Are you guys up?" Amaya was leaning on the doorframe dressed in jeans and a long sleeved black top with **"If you think I'm a bitch, wait to you meet my mother!" **In white.

"Almost!" Malik grinned.

"Do I even want to know?" Amaya asked Ryou who'd emerged from his bed.

"No."

"Ok, I'll meet you guys down stairs." Harry pulled out some clothes from his trunk and changed. Malik hopped over to the bathroom, with some clothes, and emerged after everyone changed. They all exited the bedroom and went down into the common room. Dumbledore had given the boys, and Amaya, the Gryffindor common room for the time being. "So Harry," Amaya smiled when they'd all settled around the common room, where the house elves had bought up breakfast, "We didn't get a proper meeting last night. Tell us about yourself." Harry was slightly surprised by this question, the whole wizarding world knew of his life.

"Uh…well…"

"How about you start with your family?" Amaya suggested.

"Well my parents are dead." Harry stated simply. The others went quiet. "It's ok; they died when I was little." Amaya bit her lip. "Um…did any of you go to a wizarding school before coming here?" The others exchanged a look before Ryou answered.

"Well before last night we never knew we were wizards or witch."

"Really? But your all sixteen, aren't you?"

"We are but Amaya is only fifteen and Mokuba's eleven."

"Oh. Are any of you from England, your names sound foreign."

"No we're from Japan. I was born in England and Malik was born in Egypt." Ryou explained.

"If you're all from Japan, then why'd you come to England? It's like half way across the world."

"Well you see…" The seven friends explained to Harry about the fire, the foreign strangers bringing them to England, the strange tickets and the explanation from Dumbledore that they were magical.

Around noon Dumbledore called them to the transfiguration classroom where they were to study so the six could be on a sixth grade level.

"Unfortunately you all must leave tonight." Dumbledore explained. "We have everthing ready, in the past you will be able to study as we will send you all three weeks before school starts."

"How long will we speed in the past?" Seto asked.

"A school year, but only a week will pass now. This way," Dumbledore led them to an empty classroom were a cauldron sat on a blazing fire, "this potion will send you to the past, it'll bring you all back the day after the school year ends."

"This seems farfetched." Seto pointed out, not sounding convinced.

"Mr Kaiba, it is your choice to go or not, but right now you are in grave danger."

"Come on Seto, please big brother!" Mokuba gave him the puppy-eyes-of-doom!

"Yea, Seto, I'm going!" Jou grinned.

"Fine, but if your lying I'll sue you six feet under."

"Wow Seto, I bet he feels no pressure at all." Amaya muttered sarcastically in Japans.

"One by one you'll drink the potion, all your belongings have been transferred already, also before I forget, and you'll all be given different identities, just to be safe." Dumbledore pulled out a bunch of scrolls from his pocket and handed them one-by-one to each of them. "Harry, you'll know be Harry Crestwood. Yugi will now be Yugi Eda. Ryou will be Ryou Smith. Malik will be Malik Ki. Seto and Mokuba will now be the Goto brothers. Jou will be Jonouchi Higo and Amaya will be a Tono. Any questions? Good, who would like to take the first sip?" Malik raised his hand. "Malik, here you go." Dumbledore handed him a goblet of the foul potion. Malik scrunched up his nose and drank the potion; with a 'pop' he was gone. One by one they each took a sip of the potion until they were all gone. "Well good luck." Dumbledore muttered, setting the goblet down.

**TBC…

* * *

**

**HD: dun, dun, dun! What shall happen? **

**Bea: you should know. You're the authoress! **

**HD: too true. **

**COH: thanks to: YokaiChildoftheSouth, Hedwig-the-milleniumOwl and myst49! **

**HD: and for those who review this chapter you guys get Yami plushies! **

**COH: and for anyone who can guess who the person in the start paragraph is, the one who did the spell, gets a…plushie of their chose and gets to be in the fic!**

**Cole: its just a scheme to get people to review. **

**HD: so? Review please!-pulls out bag of plushies-And ya get a cute Yami plushie! Ja ne!**

**HappyDevil, Bea, COH and Cole!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HD: Before we start I'd like to say the winner is…Hedwig-the-MillenniumOwl! You've won a place in my story! Just leave a name in the review! **

**Bea: just start the story already! **

**COH: HD dose not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter. **

**Cole: just start the story!**

**/Yami to Yugi/**

/Yugi to Yami/

**-Bakura to Ryou-**

Ryou to Bakura-

**/-Amber-Lee to Amaya-/**

/-Amaya to Amber-Lee-/

**-/Mariku to Malik/-**

-/Malik to Mariku/-

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Albus Dumbledore had heard many strange things in his life, but never had he heard of a dead man being brought back to life…Only hours after he'd sent the eight teens to the past had Remus burst through his door.

"ALBUS! Sirius, he's alive!" Albus was then taken to the ministry where in fact Sirius Black sat, alive and well but with no memory of how he got there, all he had was a note, _'Now we're even.' _Luckily the news hadn't speared. Albus came up with a conclusion of what to do, he knew he'd be killed for it later, but he still went ahead with it. As Sirius drunk the last drop he disappeared.

"Is it wise, you know she'll hate you for this?" Remus muttered at his elbow.

"I know, but he deserves to know." The two lapsed into silence.

* * *

Seto glared at a lamp post. They we're stuck in the middle of London and had no idea where they where.

"Why don't we ask for directions?" Amaya asked.

"Because we're not lost!" Bakura snapped, he'd taken over Ryou's body as soon as they'd landed.

"Ok then, where are we?" Amaya snapped back.

"We're in London." Bakura spoke as if she were three.

"Wow, you're so great!"

"STOP FIGHTING!" Yami snapped.

"SHE/HE STARTED IT!" The two yelled back.

"I don't care!" He then spoke in Japanese to Amaya. "Let Al take over." Amaya blinked and her eyes turned white and her bangs and tips also went white.**-1-** "Now where do we go?" Amber-Lee shrugged.

"This city is too packed." Yami rolled his eyes.

"Anyone ells have a suggestion." Harry steeped forwards.

"If we go that way we'll end up at the Leaky Cauldron." Everyone looked at him before Yami said.

"Why didn't you say anything before?"

"Nobody asked." Everyone followed Harry as they made their way threw London to the shabby pub. "Here we are."

"This is it?" Seto gave the place a once over and frowned. They were staying here!

"Yep." Harry opened the door and walked in. The others shrugged and followed him in. A toothless barman smiled up at them.

"How can I help you?" Harry steeped up and talked to them while the others looked around. Harry came back and announced they had three rooms.

"Well I'm tired." Bakura faked yawned and the others, except Harry, rolled their eyes.

"Malik, Ryou, Yugi and Harry can have one room, Mokuba, Jou and I will have one and Amaya can have her own." Seto ordered. They walked up the stairs and went into their separate rooms.

* * *

The next day the eight went to get their wands. Harry of course had his so only Amaya, Malik, Yugi, Ryou, Jou, Seto and Mokuba need one each. The bell sounded over head as they entered the small wand shop.

"Good day." Came a creepy voice from the shadows. Mr Olivando steeped out, except Harry noticed he was a lot younger then the present one. "How can I help you?"

"We need wands." Malik spoke up. "Except Harry." Mr Olivando steeped up closer to them and expected the seven. A tape measure appeared and started measuring Yugi, Olivando disappeared into the back of the shop and called out.

"We got a new ship load of wands the other day, exported from Egypt." Yugi, Malik and Ryou exchanged a look. "Ah, here we are." He came back with an arm loaded with long boxes. "Which is your wand arm?"

"Um…My right…" Mr Olivando nodded and placed the boxes down.

"Try this one. Made of old Egypt wood, a feather of an Egyptian 'shadow' Phoenix." He held up a gold tinged wand. Yugi picked it up and felt a wave of warmth he gave it a small wave and a ghostly eye appeared before him. He noticed a small eye carved into the bottom. "Hmm…strange, rather strange…"

"Um…what's strange?" Yugi asked.

"The feather of the Phoenix in your wand, its mother also gave a feather, its rather odd considering the person who posses the other wand has a strange, likeness to you…" Yugi blinked. "Now that will be two gallons and three sickles. Who's next?" Yugi placed the wand back in the box payed for it and sat down next to Harry to think. Malik went next and also got a wand from Egypt, a 'golden dragon' hart string. Seto got a 'white dragon' hart string. Ryou got a hair of a sphinx. Amaya got the powder claw of a 'red dragon.' And Mokuba got the feather of a Griffin. After leaving the store they went about to find the necessary items they'd need. That night…

* * *

**A man, Harry guessed to be a Pharaoh By the way he was dressed, was walking towards a set of double doors, when a guard ran up to him. **

"**My Pharaoh," he bowed, "We've just caught two thieves, and one of them is the 'King of Thieves'." **

**The Pharaoh raised an eyebrow. "Where is he?" **

"**Them, my Pharaoh, there's two."**

"**Really?"**

"**Their in the Throne Room, my Pharaoh." The Pharaoh nodded and followed the guard into the Throne Room. When they entered they saw a group of guards circled around two people, who fought against them. The doors opened and a man with brown hair and icy blue eyes walked in. **

"**I came to see if the guards did actually manage to capture the 'King of Thieves.'" He smirked, ice blue eyes shinning. **

"**Well then, move aside." The Pharaoh commended. The guards closest to the Pharaoh steeped aside to reveal the same thief, but older, who'd meet that girl on the streets. **

"**Ah Pharaoh, we meet again." He smirked. **

"**Indeed thief. And it seems you have an assistant this time." The white haired thief smirked. **

"**Oh, you'll find my choice of assistants, very _familiar.'" _**

"**What are you on about?" The blue eyed man snapped. **

"**Take a look yourself." **

**The Pharaoh steeped around the thief to look at the other one, he almost feel over in shook.

* * *

**

A pecking of glass roused Harry from his sleep. Dame, another dream and still he had no names or remembrance of the dream. He looked over at the window and saw Hedwig. He climbed groggily out of bed and opened the window. In Hedwig's talons were eight letters. Harry instantly recognized them as Hogwarts letters.

"What's going on?" Harry jumped at Ryou's groggy voice.

"Hogwarts letters." Ryou nodded, only half understanding before flopping back down. Harry looked back at the letters then snapped his head back in Ryou's direction. He could have sworn he'd seen some ells lying next to Ryou, but Ryou was alone. Harry shook his head, the finally realized just how tired he was and sleepily walked back to bed and laid down, no strange dreams came as his eyes fluttered shut, only the never ending darkness of sleep.

* * *

The week went passed and Seto, Jou, Malik, Ryou, Amaya and Yugi caught up on the five years and September 1st loomed closer. Only one day left. Harry had grown closer to the group of seven. He found at times Ryou, Amaya, Malik and Yugi's moods changed dramatically and sometimes even their appearance. But Harry thought nothing of it.

* * *

Finally September 1st came.

"Do we have to walk threw that brick wall again?" Malik asked as they pushed their way threw the Train Station. Harry nodded and Malik pouted. "I'm SO not going first!" The others laughed and they finally reached the barricade between platform nine and ten.

"I'll go first." Amaya volunteered and causally leaned against the wall, easily slipping threw. Ryou went next, then Seto and Mokuba, Jou and Yugi and finally Harry. The red steam engine didn't seem any different to the present one. Harry looked around the platform and smiled slightly, there wasn't much difference between past and present.

**TBC…

* * *

**

**-1- ok, I made a mistake about Amaya and Amber-Lees appearances. Amaya's bangs and tips are light gold and Amber-Lee's bangs and tips are white, that's all.

* * *

**

**HD: well, there's chapter 6!**

**COH: thanks to: Hedwig-The-MillenniumOwl and mkm. You guys get Seto plushies! **

**Cole: personally I wouldn't bother reviewing. **

**Bea: nobody asked you, Demon-Boy!**

**COH: Please review and HD will update!**

**HD: Ja ne!**

**HappyDevil, Bea, COH and Cole! **


	7. Chapter 7

**HD: OK PEPES! **

**COH: she had sugar. **

**Bea: now I can take over the world and kill the Prime Minister! **

**Cole: or you could sit here and do nothing. **

**Bea: stupid Demon. **

**COH: HD dose not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

**

**/Yami to Yugi/**

/Yugi to Yami/

**-Bakura to Ryou-**

-Ryou to Bakura-

**/-Amber-Lee to Amaya-/**

/-Amaya to Amber-Lee-/

**-/Mariku to Malik/-**

-/Malik to Mariku/-

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The crowded platform held the hundreds and hundreds of Hogwarts students. Two seventh year students stood to the side waiting for another. The first was Caitlyn, she was short with long ash-blonde hair and grey-blue eyes, the second was Lily, and she was taller with shoulder-length red hair and emerald green eyes. The two stood aside from the crowed searching for a familiar face.

"Does she ever get here on time?" Lily demanded. Caitlyn tried to think of a time their friend was on time but came up with nothing.

"Maybe she has an excuse?" Lily gave her the do-you-really-believe-that? Look. "Well it's a possibility."

"Yeah and I'm in love with Potter." Lily sarcastically shot back.

"You are?" Came a voice behind the red head. Lily spun around to face her short friend, the one they had been waiting for…

"KIRRA! You're _finally _here!" Kirra rolled her violet eyes. She was short, around Caitlyn's hight, with long black hair with blonde bangs and violet tips, she had Egyptian features and on the back of her neck was a green dragon tattoo with Japanese writing along its back, she wore black jeans and a black top with rips in it that showed ice-blue and a leather jakest. Lily wore a denim skirt with a pale green sleeveless top. Caitlyn wore brown designer pants and a light brown short sleeved top, with a brown jacket.

"For once you're actually on time." Caitlyn smiled. Kirra smirked back.

"The first and last time."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Come on guys the train will be leaving." Kirra and Caitlyn followed Lily threw the crowed.

"Ah! I forgot my bag! I'll be back!" Caitlyn disappeared back into the crowed. As she neared the wall that she and Lily had waited by, she bumped into someone. "Sorry!"

"It's ok." She looked over at the person she had run into. A boy, younger than herself she guess, with platinum blonde hair, violet eyes, tan skin and Egyptian features looked back. Caitlyn blinked.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Caitlyn asked. The boy raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think so." Caitlyn frowned. He seemed familiar…

"MALIK!" Caitlyn and Malik looked up and saw a girl around Kirra's hight, with long black hair with pale gold bangs and tips and glassy golden eyes.

"I've gotta go, nice meeting you." And with that Malik disappeared into the crowed. Caitlyn shrugged it off and went to retrieve her bag. Once she'd boarded, the now moving train, again she searched the apartments for Kirra, she didn't have to go very fare.

"Do you know any Maliks?" She asked, sitting across from Kirra who was reading a thick Japanese novel.

"Malik? There's no Maliks in our school, why?" She looked over the top of her book at Caitlyn questioningly.

"I just meet a Malik on the platform, platinum blonde hair, tan skin, lavender eyes, Egyptian features."

Kirra shook her head. "As fare as I'm concerned there's no Maliks." Caitlyn frowned and sat back. "Maybe he's an exchange student." Kirra suggested now fulling putting her book away.

"But why would Dumbledore suddenly invite exchange students without any warning?"

"I don't know…maybe it was necessary."

* * *

Amaya pulled Malik onto the train and down the isle to the cart that the other occupied. Yugi was sitting next to the window with his ear plugs in and his silver mine I-pod, Malik could faintly hear 'Someday' by Nickleback. The short teen had always had an odd liking to the song. Jou was spread out and reading a maga magazine, Seto was sitting next to him talking to Mokuba who was sitting on the floor. Ryou was sitting across from Yugi talking to Harry, who sat next to him, about Hogwarts. Malik sat next to Harry and Amaya sat on the floor resting her head on his knees. Yugi looked up and pulled the plugs out of his ears.

"Hey Mal, where were you?"

"Looking for you guys, I got distracted by this bunch of kids tormenting a greasy haired one." Malik shrugged. Yugi frowned slightly but didn't say anything. The group talked and joked on their way to Hogwarts, they got some food from the trolley and when it became dark Amaya went to the bathroom to let the boys change. Finally the train came to a stop. The group climbed of the train and stood back, Mokuba went over to the first years, and finally a red head with emerald green eyes, similar to Harry's, approached them, wearing a badge that said 'Head Girl.'

"Hi I'm Lily Evens, head girl, Dumbledore told me to tell you all to go with the first years to Hogwarts. You'll be sorted after the first years." They nodded to show they understood.

"Lily!" A girl called, Malik recognized her as the girl he'd bumped into on the platform, Caitlyn.

"I've got to go. If you need anything just look for me, I'm in Gryffindor." She turned and disappeared into the crowed.

"So we have too…?" Ryou looked over at Harry.

"Go by boat, we'll be going with Mokuba." They nodded and Amaya pulled her earphones over her ears and turned on her blue I-pod.

"She's nervous." Ryou muttered to Harry, who nodded in understanding. They followed the crowed of first years who followed the huge Hagrid down the lake were more than two dozen boats floated.

"Four to a boat!" Hagrid directed. He used one up himself. Harry, Yugi, Ryou and Malik went in one, Seto, Jou, Amaya and Mokuba in another. The boats moved with out an assistant.

"How do we get sorted?" Yugi asked nervously.

"Oh, by hat. Its an enchanted hat that reads your mind and decides which house suits you, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Slytherin." Yugi nodded but only seemed more nervous.

/What if they find out about you/ He asked Yami.

**/I'll just hide in my soul room and keep up a barrier./ **Yami reassured him. Yugi mentally nodded and calmed down a bite. The other Yamis thought along the same lines and retreated to their soul rooms putting up barriers.

"Ere we are!" Hagrid called as they sailed under a large arch way into a small rock cave with marble stairs leading up to a door were a younger McGonagall stood.

"Thank you Hagrid. Welcome to Hogwarts I am Professor McGonagall. If you will all follow me we'll head to the waiting chamber." Harry felt the familiar feeling of dread and nerves.

* * *

**TBC…**

**HD: MWAHHA! Cliffy! **

**COH: thanks to: Hedwig-the-MilleniumOwl, myst49, pharaoh atemu's angel and LonelyTombRobber! You guys get Harry plushies! **

**HD: oh and LonelyTombRobber, did you get my e-mail? My computer stuffed up and I don't think it sent properly. **

**Cole: -shacks head- this is pathetic, COH is actually getting married. **

**COH: -glares at Cole-**

**Bea: pft. **

**HD: I bet Bea wouldn't mind marring marrying Alli! **

**Bea: wouldn't I ever! **

**HD: Ja ne and review please! **

**HappyDevil, Bea, Cole and COH! **


	8. Chapter 8

**HD: ok, my sis stole my muses. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter.

* * *

****/Yami to Yugi/**

/Yugi to Yami/

**-Bakura to Ryou-**

-Ryou to Bakura-

**/-Amber-Lee to Amaya-/**

/-Amaya to Amber-Lee-/

**-/Mariku to Malik/-**

-/Malik to Mariku/-

* * *

**Chapter 8**

If there was one thing Sirius Black hated was the sorting. It took way too long! All they did was place a bunch of kids in houses, wow! He sat next to James and the two were having a fork war, across from them Remus watched the sorting and Peter sat there like the toad he was.**-1-. **Finally the last first year was sorted into Ravenclaw. Sirius picked up his knife and fork, ready for the food to appear. Dumbledore stood up and everyone fell silent.

"Because of the war, Ireland's Wizard school of arts has closed. Seven students will be attending Hogwarts this year. They will be sorted and treated like normal Hogwarts' students and will be in sixth year. Please welcome Harry Crestwood, Yugi Eda, Seto Goto, Jounouchi Higo, Malik Ki, Ryou Smith and Amaya Tono." The doors opened and the seven students walked in. Sirius didn't pay attention until James nudged him and whispered.

"That Crestwood looks like me!" Sirius looked up and almost fell of his chair.

Harry sat on the stool and the hat was placed on his head, the familiar voice echoed in his head. _"Hmm…You have a hidden mind for one so young…you are very cunning which would suite a Slytherin but you've faced many challenges that would suite Gryffindor but where to put you…" _

'Not Slytherin!' Harry thought.

"_Not Slytherin hey? Then you'd better go to…_GRYFFINDOR!" A loud applause followed the hat's shout as Harry took it off wished the others luck and walked over to the table.

"Eda, Yugi." Yugi steeped up to the hat and, after having it enlarged, he put it on.

"_Ah what do we have here?" _Yugi hoped to Ra he wouldn't find Yami. _"Your mind is well hidden…" _Yugi felt him trying to pry into Yami's mind, the shadows lashed out. _"Well," _The hat seemed rather offended, _"I think from what little things I have of you, you belong in…_GRYFFINDOR!" Yugi pulled the hat of and sat next to Harry.

"Goto, Seto." Seto strode over to the small stool and sat down, looking displeased at having a tatted old hat on his head.

"_Hmmm…your mind is rather Slytherin like, maybe you should be placed their…but you have shown bravery and loyalty to friends and family and the need to protect your brother I guess you belong in…_GRYFFINDORE!" Seto took the hat of and sat next to Mokuba.

"Higo, Jounouchi."

"_Hmmm…you are rather difficult…you have a loyalty to those you care about, a Hufflepuff trade mark, but you have bravery and honour and a short temper…" _

'Eh how about you put me Gryffindor?' Jou asked hopefully.

The hat chuckled in his ear. _"Ok, Ok Gryffindor it is…_GYFFINDOR!"

"Ki, Malik."

"_Hmm…another well guarded mind…" _He pried at Mariku's mind. _"You belong in Slytherin..." _

'Gryffindor, Gryffindor!' Malik chanted.

"_Alright, alright, sheesh do I have to put _everyone _in Gryffindor theses days? _GRYFFINDOR!"

"Smith, Ryou."

-Remember 'Kura, don't do anything.-

**-I know aibou.- **

Ryou placed the large hat on his head and sat and waited for something. _'Ah another of you closed minds, what have you to hide?" _Ryou felt something prod at Bakura's mind. _"Hmm..." _It was at that moment Bakura lost his temper at having been prodded and cackled evilly at the hat.

**-Now Baka it is time to taste the shadows!- **Ryou could feel the shadow magic building.

-BAKURA! You promised!- The magic died down and Bakura retreaded, sulking, back into his soul room. 'I'm sorry, please continue.'

"_Um…I think I'll j-just put you in _G-GRYFFINDOR!" Ryou handed the hat to Amaya and walked over to the Gryffindor table. Amaya placed the hat on her head and waited.

"_I-I'm n-not even going to t-try _GRYFFINDOR!" Amaya shrugged and took the hat off.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." Dumbledore smiled. "Now I think you've all waited long enough…Dig in!" Food appeared on the plates and the gang jumped.

"Holy Ra above, how'd it do that!" Malik asked excitedly, picking up the plate of chips and looking under it.

"House elves, they live in the kitchens under the great hall." Harry explained.

"Wow, they've thought of everything." Malik muttered. After all the food was gone and the desserts had come and gone, Dumbledore stood up again.

"Now I think its time to go to bed, chop chop!" The students climbed to their feet and trotted of to their dormitories, while they were half way up a staircase it decided to move, at this Amaya, Malik, Ryou, Seto, Jou, Mokuba and Yugi jumped.

"They move!" Amaya asked, clutching the railing.

"Yeah, they move at will." Harry smiled sheepishly. Finally they reached the dorms were a group of what seemed to be seventh years were talking beside the portrait. The group slipped passed as one of the group, a red head, stormed of to the portrait and entered.

"Wow Potter," They heard one say, "what a neat trick dose it work on your friends?" Harry froze and glanced over his shoulder, no doubt about it, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin Peter Pettigrew and two Harry had never seen. Harry quickly slipped into the dorm.

"Hey Harry, why did one of them look like you?" Jou asked coking his head to the side.

"He's my dad." Harry whispered. "And Lily Evens is my mum." The seven stared at Harry before Amaya spoke.

"I knew it! I mean the eyes and the looks kind of gave it away!" Harry nodded.

"We should go to bed." Ryou yawned. Amaya departed for the girl's dorms and the guys went to theirs. After collapsing into bed they all fell asleep almost admedianly.

* * *

**The day was sweltering hot with clear skies, a group of men; all on horse back with a cart, and one girl were standing in front of a huge palace. A guard rode up to a group of five who seemed to be the ones they were protecting. He stoped in front of the shortest. **

"**It is time to go my Prince." The boy nodded said some final goodbyes and rode of, he another white haired boy and the only girl rode around another who Harry couldn't see the face of, the other had rode of to the front. After a long time nothing interesting happened until a lookout guard screamed. **

"**BANDITS!" The four were lead away from the cart by two guards as several bandits rode towards them. Two bandits rode towards them and killed the guards. The one who's face was hidden pulled out a sword and handed it too the girl. As one reached out for him the girl swung the sword and sliced his ear off. The ear and the man fell to the ground wailing in agony. **

"**COME ON!" The girl screamed, cutting off another man's hand as he reached out for the hidden boy.

* * *

**

"OW!" Harry's eyes fluttered opened and he rolled over grabbed his glasses and opened the curtains around his bed to see Malik hopping around clutching his foot and cursing in what Harry thought to be Egyptian.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked sleepily.

"I kicked my toe on the Ra forsaken trunk!" Malik cursed. Snickering came from Yugi and Ryou's beds. Harry blinked and finally got fully out of bed. As he got dressed he tried to think over his dream but came up with nothing, he just couldn't remember it. After he'd finished Ryou and Yugi emerged from their beds looking ruffled. After changing and gathering their things they made their way back down to the common room were Amaya, Seto and Jou were waiting.

"Took you long enough." Amaya joked.

"Malik kicked his toe." Ryou cackled.

'Wait that doesn't sound like Ryou, I thought Ryou's eyes are green not brown-red and wasn't his skin cream not tan…?' Harry thought.

"Well I'm hungry!" Jou grinned.

"You're always hungry Jou." Amaya laughed, pushing the teen out of the common room.

"Hey, a guy has to eat!"

The other followed him down to the great hall.

* * *

If there was one thing Lily Evens could not stand, it was mornings. She spent five minuets finding her stuff then twenty minuets trying to get Caitlyn up.

"Cate, get up, we'll be late!" Lily yelled all she got was.

"Mmmph."

"Caitlyn!" Lily tried throwing a pillow at her but it didn't work. "Kirra can you please help me!" Kirra rolled her eyes and pulled out her wand pointing it at the sleeping girl, she muttered the levitating spell, in a split second Caitlyn was floating upside down screaming.

"OK GUYS I'M UP LET ME DOWN!" Kirra ended the spell causing Caitlyn to land back on her bed groaning. "Thanks Kirra."

"Hurry up." Lily ordered. Kirra and Caitlyn rolled their eyes. "And I saw that!" She left the dorm and the two girls got ready and followed her.

"Why are you in hurry?" Caitlyn asked, rubbing her aching backside.

"Slughorn wants to see me before class." Kirra growled in the back of her throat at the name and stalked out of the common room.

"What's up with her?" Caitlyn asked forgetting her aching back.

"I don't know…every since she first saw Slughorn she's had a huge loathing for him." Lily shrugged. "Come on, we'll be late." Lily dragged Caitlyn down to the Great Hall where they found Kirra. "Hey Ker, you ok?"

"I'm fine." Kirra half smiled.

"If you're sure…" Lily shrugged, loading her plate with, egg, bacon and toast, Caitlyn did the same while Kirra picked at her one egg. After she'd finished Lily stood up. "I have to see Slughorn, see you two in class." She left the hall while the two sat back and collected Lily's time table and followed her to the dungeons.

* * *

Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Seto, Harry, Amaya and Jou made their way to DADA. As they entered the class room they found no teacher so sat down with the others and waited. Finally after a few minutes the doors opened again and in steeped a young women with tan skin, with Egyptian features, ice-blue eyes behind oval glasses and mid back blood red hair with black streaks and wearing a small tight purple top with tight jeans and a long leather jacket. Seto frowned in thought, she looked really familiar…

* * *

**TBC…**

**HD: hey! My sis still has my muses-sigh- anyway lots of thanks too: Death-Angel-123, pharaoh atemu's angel, Hedwig-the-MileniumOwl and Myst49! You guys get Bakura plushies! Please review and Ja Ne! **

**HappyDevil! **


	9. Chapter 9

**HD: HEY! **

**Alvar: I like this story!**

**Bea: Oh course you do you little monster!**

**COH: Bea! Could you PLEASE be civil! **

**Cole: civil isn't in her dictionary. **

**Bea: why you-**

**COH: HD does not own Yu-Gi-OH or Harry Potter

* * *

**

**/Yami to Yugi/**

/Yugi to Yami/

**-Bakura to Ryou-**

-Ryou to Bakura-

**/-Amber-Lee to Amaya-/**

/-Amaya to Amber-Lee-/

**-/Mariku to Malik/-**

-/Malik to Mariku/-

* * *

**HD: oh, by the way, at the end of this chapter I have a part of a new story I'm working on, to see if anyone likes it or not.

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

Seto was still pondering over the familiar-ness of the women. As she turned in a direction that allowed Seto to see her eyes properly behind the glasses, they were a violet that matched Yugi's except hers were duller and not as bright with the look that reminded you of amethyst, hers seemed to be two shads lighter making them violet, he had _defiantly _seen those eyes!

"Seto, are you ok?" Seto looked over at Jou who gave him a worried look. Seto nodded. The women was about to speak when the door reopened, at the same time as the bell rang, and a short girl stumbled threw the door and tripped over nothing fallen onto the ground in front of Amaya's desk. The class laughed, excluding the gang and Harry who were more worried than amused, as the girl sat up.

"Blitz, I take it?" The women smiled. Seto almost yelled out in frustration, even her voice was familiar!

"Yea…" The girl was around Ryou's hight, with mid back violet hair, kind of like Yugi's except a shad lighter, and black tipping and bangs, that fell over blue-violet eyes, she had Egyptian features but not so noticeable she had a more Japanese look. Blitz, as they assumed, climbed to her feet and brushed herself off. "Am I late?" The women shook her head.

"No you're right on time." Blitz sighed in relief and sat in the only empty seat next to Amaya. "I'm, if you haven't guessed already, your new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher, Professor O'Connell." She looked around the room her ice-blue eyes, which put Seto's to shame, priced the fear of every student, Seto admired her ability, but wondered all the same, how could her eyes look ice-blue when you looked straight on but violet when you stared at them on the side behind the glasses? "For this term we will be going over what you have learnt the past five years. We'll begin with the basics, spells. What sort of spells will be used and such. In pairs of two we'll be practising the spells you can remember." The students stood and found partners. Amaya turned to Blitz.

"Hi I'm Amaya! I take it your Blitz?" Blitz smiled.

"Yea, I'm kind of…accident pro…" Amaya smiled.

"Trust me I know!" Yugi and Malik went together, Ryou and Harry Jou and Seto so Amaya and Blitz partnered together. "I have to warn you, I'm not all that good at spells."

"Ok, I won't go so hard on you." Blitz smiled. Amaya searched her mind for a spell. She waved her wand and chanted a spell as a blue-gold light shot from her wand straight at Blitz's heart, in a split second Blitz had twisted around in a, what seemed to be impossible move, and the spell seemed to hit an invisible force and melt away.

"How did you do that?" Amaya asked amazed.

"Um…lots of practise." Amber-Lee stirred in Amaya's mind.

**/-Aibou, there's something up with 'Blitz'.-/**

"I think it's my turn." Blitz smiled. She raised her wand. "I won't make it too hard." A quiet mutter and a purple-silver light shot out and danced like flames towards Amaya, Amber-Lee growled and instantly set up a shadow wall, the spell simply melted into it. "That was amazing; I never saw your wand move." Amaya gave her a wide eyed look.

The class went on with…not too many distractions, finally the bell rang and they all field out as Professor O'Connell let them go without homework. "So Blitz, how come I've never seen you in my dorm?" Amaya asked as they made their way to Divination.

"I have my own separate dorm, my sister got Dumbledore to let me have it." She shrugged.

"Why?" Mali asked bluntly, Ryou hit hi mover the head. "OW! Ry, what was that for?"

"It's ok. It's because I'm younger, I'm actually only fourteen, turning fifteen soon, also because I'm not liked because my sister is well…a bitch." Blitz shrugged.

"I'm sure she can't be that bad." Ryou sympathized.

"No really she's a bitch, and she means to, in her second year she cursed a broom that was carrying a person to flying into the forbidden forest, and then in her fifth year she pushed this guy of the second floor because he asked her to go out with him, then in sixth she made her potions teacher levitate and broke his favourite glass one-of-a-kind hand-made serpent statue, that's not all-"

"I think we get the picture." Jou muttered wit ha horrified look.

"She also caused our old DADA professor to quite." Blitz ended.

"Wow, she _is _a bitch." Malik muttered.

"Does she still go to this school?" Yugi asked.

"Yep, it's her last year." This seemed to make the others nervous. Blitz laughed. "Don't worry, she's only a bitch if you really piss her off, or she's bored." They turned a corner to see a crowed of people gathered around something.

"I wonder what's going on." Amaya muttered as they squeezed threw the crowed of people, as they approached the centre they saw none other than the marauders with their favoured victim, Snape. Sirius and James had him cornered with their wands raised, Peter stood to the side while Remus stood among the crowed, trying to make them go to class. A violent shove forced the crowed on the other side to move aside letting three girls in, Lily, Kirra and Caitlyn.

"Potter! What the hell are you doing?" Lily yelled, fuming angrily. James looked up and his hand jumped to his hair. Caitlyn sighed as she sat down and pulled out her manga, Kirra folded her arms and leaned against the wall with her eyes closed.

"That's my sister." Blitz murmured.

"Who? The short tempered red head?" Jou asked.

"No the girl with the multi-coloured hair, she's 'The Bitch.'" Jou tilted his head.

"She kind of looks like…"

"…Me…" Yugi finished. The others nodded and Blitz tilted her head.

"Hey you do! I can't believe I didn't realize it! Maybe we're distant cousins."

"Leave him alone Potter!" Lily glared at him angrily.

"But why Evens, I'd be doing everyone a favour."

"If you want to do us a favour, jump off a bridge." Kirra muttered.

"Haha very funny, Motou." James snapped Yugi froze. Motou?

"Come on we have to get to class!" Blitz tugged them along towards the class room. "Oh I have to warn you, Professor Ramishka is well…deferent…" Ryou and Malik gave her a confused look. "Just wait." They turned a corridor and came to a dead end with a black door at the end with '**Welcome To Hell' **written in white on the door.

"Do we have to go…?" Amaya asked panicked. Blitz nodded and opened the door. The room was dimly lit with candles floating everywhere and black drapes hanging from the ceiling.

"Welcome unwelcome minions." Every student stared at her blankly and one boy shook in the corner. A woman with long white hair with black tips and bangs, grey eyes, pale skin and wearing black, so she blended into the room stepped forwards. Malik raised an eyebrow while Ryou and Amaya attempted to be polite and Yugi was still puzzling over the earlier events.

"Hey!" Blitz smiled sitting in the only empty seat at the front as everyone sat at the back as fare away from her as they could get.

"What wonderful weather." Professor Ramishka complemented. The students looked out the one small window at the dark raining cloudy sky.

"Is she crazy?" Jou whispered Blitz shrugged.

The professor started walking around the room, she stopped at the shacking boy and flicked him on the nose, and he cowered back. She cackled to herself before walking over to another girl and looked her straight in the eye so their noses almost touched. "DEATH!" She shrieked, the girl jumped and the other students moved away. "Only joking! Or am I…?" The girl looked on the verge of tears. "Now, today we will be going over what we have learnt." She paused when she walked past the Hikaris' table. "Auroras seemed doubled." She muttered eyeing Yugi, Amaya, Ryou and Malik. "Each take a tea cup and we'll do tea leaf reading with a partner." They all got up and got their tea cups and tea drunk the foul tasting liquid and handed the cup to their partner. Blitz took Yugi's cup and peered into the thick muck at the bottom.

"You have a…wired looking heart shape which means you'll find someone you've always looked for." Yugi cocked his head to the side before looking down at Blitz's cup.

"Your's looks like a…demented moose, no wait, it's a…triangle which means, three things will happen to change your life." Blitz frowned. Outside the room the bell went off and the students raced for the door.

"Bye!" Blitz called as they left the room.

"Well she's one of the weirdest people I know and I know wired." Jou muttered.

"She is nice if you get to know her." Blitz shrugged.

* * *

Lily marched down the halls fuming over her encounter with the Marauders. "Potter is such a _jerk!_" Kirra and Caitlyn rolled their eyes as they walked behind their ragging friend.

"Two gallons say she'll be going for two hours." Caitlyn grinned. Lily snapped at a second year.

"Three says four." Kirra pulled out three gold coins. Lily threw open the doors to the great hall and stormed in with her two friends trailing behind. Lily sat down and grabbed some chicken mumbling about 'stupid potter and friends.' Kirra and Caitllyn sat either side.

"How's Blitz? I haven't seen her for ages." Caitlyn asked sick of Lily's rambling.

"She's fine." Kirra shrugged. "I'm not hungry; I'll see you guys in Charms." She left the table and her untouched food.

"Wonder what's up with her?" Caitlyn realized Lily was still mumbling so sighed and started eating.

* * *

**TBC…**

**HD: OKKKK there's chapter 9! **

**COH: lots of thanks to: Pickle-Kitten, Hedwige The MillenniumOwl, pharaoh atemu's angel and LonelyTombRobber. **

**Alvar: -blinks- the Ramishka teacher is mean!**

**HD: she's based on my friend! Also…LonelyTombRobber, hope you like…well yourself! **

**Cole: did you not promise a preview?**

**HD: oh yea Bea would you like to introduce it?**

**Bea: meh. This story is an idea HD got out of the blue called 'Wake Me Up When September Ends' About an assassin, Malik, sent to find the secret of Marik and kill him, he has from September 1st to August first here it is.

* * *

**

"If you do this mission I'll give you triple the money I owe you now." Malik faulted and thought it over; he could do a lot with that money.

"What do I have to do?" He asked suspiciously, he'd learnt long ago not to trust the man seated before him.

"The markings on your back, the secrets to get into the tomb except one, the one I need to take over Japan, the world. For years I've gathered an army strong enough to take down any obstacle in my way to get to that weapon, I meet you and thought you were the answer, that there was no more, but alas it turned out you were missing one secret, so I searched and searched, and to kill time a unleashed my army upon Japan, starting at Tokyo. I've found the one who posses the secret."

"Well…who is it?" Malik snapped.

"He lives in Domino, he grew up in Egypt and his family was killed in an accident, he moved to Domino Japan to live with some friends, he holds the last secret. Your mission is simple. You have until the 1st of October to do whatever is necessary to get the secret, kill him get ride of the body and get back to me with the information. If you don't complete it by October 1st or your cover is blown you'll be killed." Malik carefully thought it over. He was the best so there was a high chance he would succeed and even if there was a chance he wouldn't it was very low, so Malik nodded agreeing.

"Fine, but the money better be good." Malik muttered.

* * *

**HD: there ya go! Tell me if you like it k!**

**COH: Thanks and review please!**

**Alvar: -super-chibi-eyes-of-doom- PWEASE!**

**HD: Ja ne!**

**HappyDevil, Bea, Cole, Alvar and HD! **


	10. Chapter 10

**HD: hey! Sorry I haven't updated for ages! I've been busy and sick. **

**Alvar: poor HD, no well. **

**Bea: yes, yes how tragic. **

**COH: -glares at Bea- HD doesn't' own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter. **

**Cole: just start!

* * *

**

**/Yami to Yugi/**

/Yugi to Yami/

**-Bakura to Ryou-  
**-Ryou to Bakura-

**/-Amber-Lee to Amaya-/  
**/-Amaya to Amber-Lee-/

**-/Mariku to Malik/-**

-/Malik to Mariku/-

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Kirra skimmed threw a thick volume stoping now and then at paragraphs that caught her eye. She soon came to the end and bit her lip in frustration, it wasn't there! She sat back and was tempted to throw the book out of the library window, but decided against it, the Librarian was already angry after she blew up of the windows and set fire to a stack of books, she was only just allowed back in the library. Her eyes scanned the library, which was almost empty, and stoped on a group of people, the new sixth years. Kirra saw a flicker of something and blinked. She needed another book.

* * *

Caitlyn, since meeting Kirra, had learnt that when she was searching for something, it was best to not interfere. Kirra had barged into the dormitory and dug threw her trunk, littering the floor with her personal objects, then went looking under every bed, loose floor beds, bedside tables and discarded clothing. Whatever she was looking for she hadn't found it and Caitlyn sat on her bed reading manga and watching her friend.

"What are you doing?" After three hours Caitlyn had to know.

"Looking for a book." Kirra didn't say anything further but looking threw the walk-in-wardrobe and turn out all the pockets. Caitlyn decided not to question her further and just went back to reading her book. The door opened and Lily walked in, flinging her bag on her bed. She stoped dead when she saw the state of the room.

"KIRRA!" Kirra popped her head out.

"What? I'm busy." Lily was too shocked to tell her off.

"What…room…neat…before…what…?" Kirra rolled her eyes and pulled out her wand. The objects floated back into place, taking Caitlyn's book too.

"HEY! It was getting good." Caitlyn grumbled. Kirra rolled her eyes and came fully out of the wardrobe.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked, getting over her shock.

"Looking for my book. Blitz might have it, excuse me." She slipped past Lily and left the dorm. She walked down the steeps to a door with a sign reading 'Blitz Motou.' She knocked but got no answer. "Blitz, are you in there?" Kirra called, she again received no response so entered anyway. The room was a complete mess with odd and random objects strewn everywhere. Kirra pulled out her wand and pictured the book in her mind, a tatted and old leather hand book with a gold spin and silver clasp. "Accio book." A pile of books shifted and move; a few failing off and a single tatted leather book flew into Kirra's open hand. "Perfect."

* * *

Professor O'Connell glanced coolly out the window. She had removed her glasses and was trying to figure out why she felt so uneasily. She looked over her shoulder at the shadow Raven perched on the back of her chair. "What's going to happen?" She murmured softly, cursing the seeing talent that passed her genes. A shiver passed her body as the thought of her little sister fleeted her mind, she had inherited the talent, and it led her to a life on the run from Lord Voldermort. The professor was not who she claimed she was, she was in fact not Kara O'Connell but Kirra Long, head of computers at Kaiba Corps, in the future. Kirra ran a hand threw her red hair, which was really a wig, and sighed. She only hoped her ex-boss didn't recognize her and blow her carefully made cover. Voices and running footsteps made her look at the door again as voices passed threw the thick wooden door.

"…That's right, this creepy guys turned up and Professor Dumbledore let him stay." Kirra's interest sparked and she quickly pulled on her glasses and opened the door on the three fifth year Hufflepuffs.

"Hello girls." Kirra tried her hardest to sound and look sweet, a hard thing for her.

"Hi Professor!" one smiled, a small mousy-haired boy with wide eyes.

"So what's going on that's making everyone so…talkative?" The three squirmed under her intense look.

* * *

Sirius Black accepted the offered muggle candy from his ex-professor. He had only been in the past for three days and still couldn't believe it. He looked around the room while sucking on the lemon drop. Of course he had given the professor a false identity, claiming himself to be Sam Brown from Ireland, but he could tell the professor didn't believe him, but for whatever reason didn't question him. Sirius had come claiming he wanted work at Hogwarts and the professor listened to his pathetic excuse, as he'd forgotten what the future Dumbledore told him to say, and had granted his request by giving him work in the Hospital Wing, although Sirius wasn't too happy with the arrangements.

"Mr…Brown, I hope your stay here will be most pleasant." Dumbledore smiled, standing up with Sirius following suite.

"I'm sure it will be, thank you professor." Sirius left the room and wandered down the corridor glade to be out of the office, Dumbledore had kept prodding his mind and he was rather tired. He'd turned a corner only to run right into someone. "AH! I'm sorry, wasn't watching where I was going." Sirius smiled weakly, helping the person up.

"You never really did watch, did you _Sirius._" The person muttered.

"Oh crap!" Sirius paled.

**TBC…**

* * *

**HD: sorry it's short! And sorry I haven't updated, I've been sick and really busy! **

**COH: HD really is sorry! **

**Alvar: thanks to; Hedwig-the-MelleniumOwl, Pharaoh atemu's angel and LonelyTombRobber. You guys get cookies! **

**Bea: I want a cookie! **

**Cole: pft**

**COH: please review! **

**HD: and ja ne!**

**HappyDevil, Alvar, COH, Cole and Bea. **

**  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**HD: ok, before we start this fic I have an important note. For those who are confused about the SIRIUS and KIRRA thing I'm going to explain it ok:

* * *

**

**Ok there are two Sirius, there's seventh year one, he's only seventeen and is the past one, and then there's the future one, his around thirty-I have no idea how old he is so I'm guessing-He's from the future but got sent back because it turns out he wasn't dead and Dumbledore didn't want Voldermort to know. **

**Now Kirra, there are two Kirras, the first is seventh year Kirra who is seventeen and is the past one, then there is future Kirra who is around thirty, they are the SAME person, older Kirra or future Kirra just changed her last name, you'll find out why.

* * *

**

**HD: ok hope that explained a bit. **

**COH: HD doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter. **

**Alvar: so sad. **

**Cole: speak for your self. **

**Bea: just start!

* * *

**

**/Yami to Yugi/**

/Yugi to Yami/

**-Bakura to Ryou-**

-Ryou to Bakura-

**/-Amber-Lee to Amaya-/**

/-Amaya to Amber-Lee-/

**-/Mariku to Malik/-**

-/Malik to Mariku/-

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Malik drummed his fingers on the smooth wooden surface of the library table. He looked around broadly, still drumming his fingers.

"Will you cut that out?" Amaya hissed. Malik stoped drumming.

"I'm board!" He whined.

"Well then do your homework," Malik groaned, "fine go do something with Marik."

"I can't Marik is off with Bakura, something about blowing up the girl's bathroom or something." Malik rested his head on his propped up arm.

"Why didn't you go?" Amaya asked, abandoning any hope of homework.

"I don't know I was kind of angry at him." Malik shrugged.

"What did he do?" Amaya ask blinking, Malik never got angry at his Yami.

"I don't know it was kind of like a mood swing or something." Malik shrugged.

"Mood swing?" Amaya blinked.

"Yea, I've gotten them since coming here, and I sometimes get sick, I don't know must have some magic flue or something. Let's go do something!" Amber-Lee appeared next to Amaya.

/-Hey Al, what are you doing?-/ The Yami shrugged.

**/-I was bored-/**

/-You're not the only one, Malik's bored too-/ Amber-Lee looked around for any sign of people then turned solid.

"Want to do something?" She asked Malik, eyes gleaming. Malik nodded. "See yo ulater Hikari." She lightly kissed Amaya's cheek and left with Malik.

"Mood swings…" Amaya muttered thoughtfully.

* * *

Sirius-older-sat on a black leather chair across from the one person he never thought he'd see again, Kirra.-older-

"What are you doing here?" Kirra snapped. Yep just like he remembered her…

"Dumbledore sent me here, what are you doing here?"

"Same." Kirra ran a hand through her hair; she'd taken off the wig, and sat down. "What are you planning on doing?"

"Getting a job and I don't know, Dumbledore said the potion would wear of and I'd go back to the present time." Kirra rolled her eyes.

"You can't stay here Black, if you haven't noticed you look like an older version of your past self; you'll be easy to spot!"

"Oh so what, I should die my hair, change my name and leave everyone without an explanation like you?" Sirius snapped. Kirra didn't flinch but glared at him coolly.

"I have my reasons for leaving you." She pointed to the door. "The exit is that way." Sirius glared at her and left, slamming the door so hard the hinges rattled. Kirra took a deep breath and concentrated on relaxing, she glanced at the window were one could just see a creak that hadn't been there before. "He's going to ruin everything…"

* * *

Blitz was pretty sure she knew her sister; she'd lived with her all her life after all. But one thing she didn't know was why her sister always read over the leather book even thou she had memorized every single word.

"Whatcha doing?" Blitz looked over Kirra's shoulder down at the faded pages of the leather book.

"Reading." Kirra didn't even look up at her upside down floating sister. Blitz had found that when she concentrated really hard, she could float.

"Why? You've already memorized that book." Blitz landed head first on her sister's bed and rubbed her neck.

"Sometimes things you need are in-between the lines." Kirra muttered.

"But there are no lines in that book." Blitz blinked.

"I'm not really reading in-between the lines." Kirra looked up.

"Oh…then you're lying."

"What?"

"You sad you were reading in-between the lines then you said you weren't so you must be lying!"

"Do have anything to do besides annoy me?"

"Nope." Blitz crossed her legs and smiled. "I want to spend quality time with you!" Kirra raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want?" Kirra sighed.

"Why do you always say that?" Blitz blinked.

"Because you usually want something when you suck up to me, so what do you want?"

"I need to know something." Kirra sat down the book and looked her sister in the eye waiting. "Ok, is it possible for someone to suck up my powers?" Kirra sat there in silence for a second.

"Are you serious?"

"What? Aren't there supernatural beings, besides us, who can do wired things, like us?"

"Blitz, we're different from other people, nobody is like us, nobody." Kirra sat back and served her sister with violet eyes. "Why do you want to know anyway?"

"Well you know those new people," Kirra nodded, "yeah well ya see when I was duelling one, for class, she kind of sucked up my spell you know like we can do." Kirra frowned.

"I don't think its anything Blitz." Kirra picked up her book again, to signal the conversation was over and Blitz closed her eyes and concentrated before rising in the air and floating out of the open door narrowly missing Caitlyn.

"I hate when she does that!" Caitlyn muttered throwing her bag onto her bed. "Hey Ker, whatcha doing?" Caitlyn sat next to her and peered at the book. It was full Japanese, and other odd symbols she'd never seen. "What is this?" Kirra looked up.

"Just…an old book." She closed it and turned her attention to her friend. "Where have you been?" Caitlyn blushed and looked away.

"Nowhere…"

"Caitlyn I know you, where have you been…?" Caitlyn jumped off the bed.

"I've got homework." Kirra nodded.

"Sure…"

* * *

Lily walked down the corridor on her way to the common room when…'**BOOM!**' Lily jumped and a heard of screaming girls trampled the Head Girl. Lily picked herself up and ran towards the source, the girl's bathroom. The door had been blown of it's hinges and the once wash white walls were singed black and a few tiles were missing and toilets and sinks, Lily heard muffled cackles of glee and looked behind the door of one of the cubicles. Two boys, around eighteen, were standing together with evil grins on their faces. The first had shoulder-length, wild white hair, sun-kissed skin and brown-red eyes that gleamed, the second was a little taller with slightly longer blonde hair, his skin was a shade darker and his eyes were violet-red and held an insane glint. The two cackled together over their success, then the white-hair one stoped and nudged his buddy, Lily quickly hid herself completely behind the door, she caught their voices.

"Funs up, Marik, Someone's here."

"Hikaris?"

"No…one of the students…lets go." Lily held her breath and waited for them to barge out of the cubical and discover her, but she heard nothing and no one came, she peered around and gasped…nobody was there…

"How could they…?"

**TBC…

* * *

**

**HD: hehe! There's chapter 11! **

**COH: HD hopes you all like it! She spent so long on it!**

**Bea: what are you talking about? **

**Alvar: thanks to: Hedwig-The-MilleniumOwl, Kim.C. and LonelyTombRobber! **

**Cole: and review or HD won't update-On second thoughts don't review and she won't update. **

**COH: BE NICE! **

**Alvar: -super-chibi-puppy-eyes-of-doom- pwease review! **

**HD: Ja Ne! **

**HappyDevil, Bea, COH, Cole and Alvar. **


	12. Chapter 12

**HD: Wow another chapter. **

**Alvar: YAY! **

**COH: HD doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter. **

**Bea: hurry up!**

**Cole: mmp.

* * *

**

**/Yami to Yugi/**

/Yugi to Yami/

**-Bakura to Ryou-**

-Ryou to Bakura-

**/-Amber-Lee to Amaya-/**

/-Amaya to Amber-Lee-/

**-/Mariku to Malik/-**

-/Malik to Mariku/-

* * *

**Chapter 12**

After the incident in the bathroom Lily had gone to the library for some much needed research, but after four hours of flipping threw book after book she had come up with nothing. So Lily came up with plan B, Kirra.

"Kirra?" Lily had found her Japanese friend stretched out on the floor of their room, surrounded by in scented candles so now the room smelt of lilies and lavender.

"Hai?" Kirra opened her eyes and looked up at a confused Lily. "It means 'yes'."

"Oh, um Kirra I was wondering, would it be possible to hold magic strong enough to turn yourself invisible or to be able to disappear?" Lily sat down on the edge of the ring of candles and waited for Kirra's answer.

"Perhaps, depending on their skill and type of power."

"Like Blitz and her floating thing?"

"Exactly." Kirra sat up and stretched.

"Do you have any powers?" Lily asked suddenly. It was Kirra's turn to look confused.

"What?"

"I mean Blitz can do her floating thing, and is a seer, can you do anything unique?"

"Perhaps, if I do, I don't know it." Kirra flicked her wand and the candles went out throwing them into darkness.

"Nice Ker."

"Thanks."

* * *

The common room was empty except a small group of sixth years. Harry, Jou and Seto sat around one of the tables playing a game of 'Exploding snap.' They were halfway through the game when two things happened, 1 the cards exploded and 2 Malik yelled in frustration and stormed down the steeps into the common room and out of the portrait. Ryou appeared a fell seconds latter looking rather nervous.

"Hey Ry, what's up wif Mal?" Jou asked, tilting his head to the side in a very dog-like fashion.

"Um…explain later…" Ryou promised, rushing out of the open portrait.

"That's…odd…" Harry muttered watching the portal slam shut.

* * *

Ryou had caught up with Malik two floors down, were he was kicking a harmless wall and cursing loudly in Japanese.

"Um…Malik…?" Malik looked up at the worried face of the Ring barer.

"Argh! He gets me so fucking worked up!" Malik yelled in frustration, giving the wall another hard kick than hissing in pain.

Ryou blinked in confusion, before Malik would have cackled insanely at what Marik had done, but now he was…beyond mad… "Malik are you…ok?" Malik's head shot up and his face softened slightly and he gave Ryou an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry Ry, it's just…lately I've felt really tense and frustrated…" He rubbed the back of his neck and bite his lip. "Sorry…"

"It's ok Mal." Ryou smiled in reassurance and hugged the blonde Egyptian. "But it is a tad…odd, your wired behaviour…"

"I know!" Malik sighed. "I mean I don't want to do anything like I used to, I'm always angry at Marik and I'm driving myself crazy!"

"It could be an after effect of the travel potion." Ryou suggested weakly, but deep down he knew that wasn't the case since no one ells had gotten affected the way Malik did.

"I suppose…Are you hungry coz I really fell like some chocolate ice-cream with nuts and strawberry topping!" Ryou gave him an odd look. "What? I do!"

* * *

Yugi had gone walking around the lake with a transparent Yami. They were talking through their mind link.

/Yami, do you think Blitz's sister is…my mum/ The question had being bugging Yugi since he learnt Blitz's last name.

**/It is possible Aibou, she _does _look like you/ **Yami pointed out. Yugi stoped and looked at the lake.

/Why…why didn't she ever contact me? Or why didn't Grandpa tell me about her/ Yugi asked quietly. Was he that much of a disappointment that she didn't want him?

**/Don't worry Aibou, I'm sure she never meant to hurt you./ **Yami sent a wave of reassurance through their link, but it did little to ease Yugi's worries. Yugi jumped when a hand softly touched his cheek and he looked up into the warm eyes of his Yami.

"Yami! What if someone sees you?" Yugi looked around but the court yard was empty of students and teachers, only a small flock of owls flew over their heads.

"I don't think that's a high risk, koi." Yami lightly kissed his lips.

"Thankyou Yami." Yugi muttered against his lover's lips.

"For what, Yugi-Koi?"

"Everything…"

* * *

Amaya sat on the window ledge, watching the setting sun cast an orange glow over the sparling lake. A soft glow from the millennium bracelet told her Amber-Lee had appeared.

"What's so interesting Maya-Chan?" Amber-Lee purred, sitting across from her Hikari.

"Hey, Al." Amaya smiled.

"What's wrong Amaya?" Amber-Lee asked, leaned forwards.

"It's…it's just…it's nothing…" Amaya trailed off, looking back over the lake.

"Amaya, you know you can tell me anything." Amber-Lee tugged the Hikari into her embrace.

"I know, it's just…I'm not so sure about this…problem…" Amaya sighed and kissed Amber-Lee's cheek. "You understand, right?"

Amber-Lee nodded. "Of course." Amaya smiled sweetly at the ex-Princess.

"Thanks, Al."

* * *

Deep in the heart of London, in St Margo's the magical hospital for witches and wizards alike, a young healer in training sat at her desk flipping through files upon files of patients in the ward she was working at. A file caught the eye of the young healer. She opened it and scanned over the history. Never has she seen such a case! She looked back at the name, **Mouto, Chikako. **

**TBC…**

**HD: finally finished the chapter! I added some fluff! **

**COH: we hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Alvar: lots of thanks, Hedwig-the-MilleniumOwl, Shinigami and LonelyTombRobber. **

**Cole: -glares at nothing-**

**HD: Please review! Ja Ne!**

**HappyDevil, Cole, COH, Alvar and Bea. **


	13. Chapter 13

**HD: the new chappie!**

**COH: But first to answer some questions:

* * *

**

**Are you American: Nope, an Australian who watches way too many American TV. **

**Are there stories leading to this one: YES! This story is a trilogy, it's the third part of my 'Shadow Time' Trilogy. But its messed up coz I'm halfway through writing the first part and the third, this story, but haven't started on the second. –Sweat drop- sorry! The first part is 'Egypt Secret'. **

**Malik-Hikari  
Marik/u-Yami.

* * *

**

**Bea: your pathetic, you make a trilogy and wrote the first and third part together. **

**HD: I know!**

**Alvar: no own…

* * *

**

**Chapter 13

* * *

**

**A white-haired man sat on the top steeps leading to a breath-taking palace, leaning against an alabaster stone pilar was a young woman with flowing black hair tipped in white with white bangs failing into diamond white eyes. On a few steeps down was a young man, his sun-kissed skin glowed in the full sun, his hair was black, tipped with crimson and golden bangs that spiked up into his pointed hair, blood eyes looked anxiously to the woman. **

"**Where are they?" **

"**It could be bandits." The girl offered. The man frowned. **

"**Or The Prince could have done a runner." The white-haired man cackled. The blood-eyed man glared at him, but he simply ignored it and turned to the girl. "Do you really think the bandits would attack them?" **

"**Oh course, a Bandit wouldn't miss a chance to loot a Prince." **

"**True. Hey, what's that?" They turned to where the white-haired man pointed. Two horses trotted towards them, one holding an up right person with someone laid across the saddle the other held another upright. The girl pushed off the pillar and descended the steeps.

* * *

**

Harry awoke to a large THUMP and realized that he'd fallen off his bed tangled in the sheets. It was still dark and Harry got to his feet, rubbing his aching head. He jumped when the door opened to reveal Malik holding…a pickle and jar of peanut butter?

"Oh hey Harry, can't sleep either?" He dipped the green vegetable into the sticky spread and Harry felt his stomach churn.

"Uh yea…" Who would willingly eat a pickle covered in peanut butter? Harry was saved from saying anything when Malik yawned.

"I don't know about you but I'm tired, night…" Harry watched him trot back to his bed and pull the hangings back to climb in, his pickle and peanut butter still firmly in his hands. Not even Ron would eat that! Harry thought. Just before Malik pulled the hangings back Harry caught a glimpse of wild sandy blonde hair unlike Malik's. Harry blinked but decided to blame it on his lack of sleep and climbed back into bed.

* * *

When Jou woke up he could smell the distant sent of…pickles and peanut butter? HOW GROWS! He scrunched his nose and yawned slightly. Seto's arms were firmly wrapped around his waist so he had little chance of moving, he settled for closing his eyes again and trying to sleep, but no sooner had he began to doze off then Seto roused him awake again.

"Come on Pup, its time to get up." Jou blinked his eyes sleepily and nodded. He sat up while Seto began to dress.

"What's da time…?" Seto looked up at him in amusement.

"It's seven." He threw Jou his clothes and pulled on his shirt. "Breakfast is on." Jou perked up at the mention of food and he jumped out of bed and got changed.

"Let's get breakfast!" Seto chuckled and wrapped his arms around Jou.

"We have to wait for the others, Pup." He kissed Jou on the lips lightly and rested his forehead against Jou's.

"Are you two already up?" They looked around to see Ryou still in his pyjamas.

"Yeah…" Jou mumbled. Ryou nodded and gathered his clothes heading for the bathroom. "Can we have breakfast now?" Jou whined.

"Fine."

* * *

Somehow Kirra had been able to pick her way through the mess of her sister's room.

'_When did she get a payphone?' _Kirra thought, inspecting the muggle payphone before moving on to Blitz's bed. "Blitz get up!" Kirra ordered. The lump under the covers didn't move and Kirra growled in annoyance. "Blitz Mouto I'm giving you ten seconds to get out of bed before I curse you! One, two, there," The lump shifted, "four, five, six" The lump stirred, "seven, eight, nine," The lump sat up and fell down to reveal a sleep worn Blitz, who looked up at Kirra through dropped eyelids.

"What time is it…?"

"Its eight o'clock and in half an hour you need to be in class." Kirra answered promptly, looking down at the floor where she saw several magas discarded thoughtlessly.

"Do I have to…?" Blitz whined. Kirra nodded.

"You have five minutes." She turned and picked her way back through the room. "And clean your room!" Blitz groaned and looked around at the mountain of possessions. It wasn't _that _messy…

"Chickako wouldn't make me go to class…"

* * *

Caitlyn rested her head on her folded arms and waited for sleep to claim her. Their first class was 'History Of Magic' so naturally only Lily was paying attention. She had just closed her eyes when a note hit her head, she raised her head and unfolded the scrunched up ball.

_Where's Kirra? _Lily's neat writing was, as usual, scrunched up in the corner of the note.

_**Maybe she's sick, or Blitz is. **_

_No, I saw Blitz this morning…_

_**Well maybe she's just late. **_

_Maybe…_

The note ended there because James and Sirius had let of two firecrackers off and the class was in an uproar, through all the commotion Professor Binns kept talking. Lily glared at James and Sirius who grinned back. The class scrambled for the door and Lily and Caitlyn ran into Kirra.

"Where were you?" Lily demanded, dragging her two friends away from the smoking class room. Kirra pulled her arm free of Lily's grasp.

"Nowhere important, _mother_." The stoped in front of the still ruined bathroom. "What did I miss anyway?" Kirra inquired, sitting down on the cold floor. Caitlyn sat beside her and explained the fireworks. "I should have known Black and Potter were behind it." Kirra rolled her eyes and pushed a blonde bang out of her eyes. "Who's that?" Lily and Caitlyn looked to where Kirra pointed to the far side of the empty corridor.

"Who? Nobody is here." Lily looked at Kirra in confusion who frowned.

"He's standing right there! Can't you see him? Snow white hair, brown-red eyes, tan skin!" Caitlyn looked again but the corridor was still completely empty.

"Are you sure you're not hallucinating?" Kirra shook her head.

"He's gone now anyway…" Kirra muttered. Lily and Caitlyn exchanged worried glances.

* * *

Bakura sat in his soul room mulling over his confusing thoughts. If he wasn't mistaken that girl who looked like the Pharaoh's Brat had actually _seen _him. Only the Hikaris and Priest were able to actually see the Yamis in spirit form, never had this happened unless she had a connection with the shadows or millennium items…Maybe Amber-Lee would know something on the matter. Bakura appeared in front of Amaya in spirit form, who gave a small 'eep' and dropped her pot.

"Miss Tono, I wish you wouldn't break my pots!" Professor Sprout barked.

"Sorry Professor." She waved her wand and fixed the broken pot. "Give me some warning next time!" She hissed out of the corner of her mind. The Spirit of the ring ignored her.

"Where's Amber-Lee?" It was more a demand than an inquiry.

"Her soul room, why?"

"I need to talk to her." Amaya's eyes glazed over before they refocused and Amber-Lee appeared beside her Hikari in spirit form. Bakura grabbed her transparent arm and took her into the soul room.

"What's going on?" Amber-Lee asked, wrenching her arm free and sitting down on the floor of his soul room.

"I think this girl saw me." It took Amber-Lee sometime to comprehend what he'd told her.

"Were you in spirit?"

"Yes!"

"How did you know she saw you?" Bakura had started pacing but stopped to answer her question.

"She looked straight at me, not through me, pointed at me then gave off a perfect description!"

"This is bad…" Amber-Lee murmured.

"You think?" Bakura bit back sarcastically, but she simply waved him off.

"If she's able to see you then she must have some connection with the shadows…" Bakura sat next to the ex-thief and looked at her.

"What do you mean? I thought only the Hikaris, Yamis and Priest could see us and use the shadows…"

"She could be a relative of the Hikaris or Seth."

"She did look like the Pharaoh's Brat, except the skin…" Amber-Lee gave him a heated glare then nodded.

"Makes sense, that old Wizard did say that Yugi had realities in this time."

"What were the brat's parents like in the past?" Amber-Lee's glare came back in full force.

"You know Bakura there was a time you would have sliced the head off of one who insulted Yugi!" Bakura gave her a confused look but she simply continued. "His parents were dead, he only had his _Grandfather_." She spat the name as if it were poison.

"I take it you don't like the Brat's grandfather?"

"People who give their own flesh and blood to a stranger to pay a debt are not likeable people."

"Neither are people who kill and steal." Bakura smirked.

"Yes but we got our punishment! Spending five millennium in those items served us well."

Bakura snorted then, at hearing the far of ring of the bell, stood up. "But then we got our Hikaris as rewards." Bakura grinned.

"You're lucky to even _have _your Hikari." Amber-Lee pointed out.

Bakura frowned. "Don't remind me…"

**TBC…

* * *

**

**HD: there's chapter 13. **

**COH: we hope you all enjoyed it. **

**Alvar: lots of thanks to: Hikari Kaiya, Masha-san, Shinigami, Josephine Taylor and Hedwig-the-MilleniumOwl. **

**Bea: Review!**

**Cole: or…nothing really…**

**Alvar: Ja Ne!**

**Alvar, COH, Cole, Bea and HappyDevil! **


	14. Chapter 14

**HD: I'm soo sorry about my updating! I write along chapter to make up for it. **

**COH: HD doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter. **

**Alvar: poor HD…

* * *

**

**Dreams**

_Thoughts

* * *

_

**Chapter 14**

Harry sat in the table at the fare end of the library pondering. There was _something _about Malik, Ryou, Yugi and Amaya but he just couldn't put his finger on it. He looked over the confusing clues he'd gathered.

First there were the strange personality changes. One minute they were normal and nice the next they were talking, acting and looking different.

Then there were the wired magic bursts. This strange mist would suddenly conger up around the four, even sometimes Seto.

And finally the wired names that came up. Malik, when he did the wired change, would prefer to himself as 'Marik' in a third person speech. Also the small group would sometimes talk about 'Yami/s', 'Bakura' and 'Hikari/s'.

Harry rubbed his temples and thought about the possible answers. They either had some mental personality disorder that involved magic or they were possessed. Harry guessed the later. Now all he needed was to find a book on possessing. So far he'd come up empty handed, this was where Hermione would come handy, but as Hermione was in the present and Harry in the past he would have to find the answer himself and he knew where to look. The restricted section. But he didn't have permission and he doubted he would get it.

"Excuse me." Harry raised his tired eyes to the voice that hovered above him; he was meet with bright-emerald green eyes. "I'm afraid the library is closing up."

Harry stared at his seventeen-year-old-mother unable to say anything. Her thick red hair was pulled back out of her creamy face and her eyes glittered in the candle-light that lite the dusty library.

* * *

Lily frowned and tilted her head. She would have sworn the boy was James Potter's twin except some small differences, such as his eyes that looked much like her own, the lightning bolt shaped scare that had marked his forehead and he was much shorter than James and built differently.

"Have I seen you before?" Lily questioned. The boy shook himself out of his dazed state and shook his head.

"Um…no, I'm an exchange student, Harry Crestwood."

"I'm Lily Evens, head-girl." Lily held out her hand in a formal greeting. Harry shook it lightly. "Can I help you?" Lily asked, looking down at the scattered books.

"Um yea, do you know any good books on spirit possessing?" Lily blinked at the bizarre request but nodded.

"There are a few good books in the restricted section. Here." She pulled out a bit of parchment and scribbled down the titles of the books and her signature.

"Thanks." Harry took the parchment with a surprised look. Lily smiled.

"No problem."

When Lily had disappeared Harry went straight to Madam Prince who was packing up. She frowned when Harry presented the parchment to her. She held it up before disappearing into the restricted section and returning whit the two thick volumes. Harry thanked her before departing the library and heading back to the common room.

* * *

Ryou frowned from his seat on Bakura's lap as Jou, Bakura and Marik continued to laugh at the lap-top screen. Seto, never being the one to go anywhere with out his lap-top, had bought it to the past with a few DVDs, most belonging to Jou, so they decided to stay up, in their dorm, and watch a few movies. They started with _Jaws _that had Ryou screaming. Then _Scary Movie 3 _and were now watching _Not Another Teen Movie _and Ryou had seen enough sex to last him a life time.

"Oh come on Ry, its classic!" Jou snickered. Ryou frowned and gave his blonde-friend an attempted frown that wasn't very imitating. Bakura nuzzled Ryou's cheek but Ryou only huffed and crawled off his Dark's lap.

"I'm going to bed." He put a silencing charm on his curtains and laid back. His forest-green eyes slid shut and the calming darkness of sleep slid over him.

"Ryou." Something shook him rudely awake and Malik and Yugi came into Ryou's view.

"What?" He sat up and his head swum with the effect of sitting up too fast and he looked between the two Hikaris. Malik flopped down on his right and Yugi crawled over so he lay to Ryou's left. Ryou re-closed his eyes and felt sleep come again.

"Ryou?" Ryou groaned and opened his eyes again. Bakura was leaning over the albino.

"Yes?" Ryou rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands.

"What's with them?" He nodded to the two Hikaris who were both sleeping soundly.

"I'm not sure." Ryou yawned. "They came in last night."

"Hmm." Bakura mumbled. His solid form began to fade back into spiritual and he fully dispread into his soul-room. Ryou's eyes closed again.

* * *

**Shadows creped into the room, closing in on the occupants. They were masked and cloaked, standing together with fears and explanations filter through their weary minds. They all looked up towards a high backed chair that loomed down upon them in a threatening way. **

"**Death Eaters." A cold voice hissed, the fear grew stronger and each of the unfortunate men and woman shivered. "I have been given some…useful knowledge from a faithful insider. Some unexpected guests have arrived at Hogwarts, and if my source is correct, they are a threat." A mummer broke out as the Death Eaters voiced their opinions to one and other. **

"**My Lord," The Death Eaters turned to the speaker, they were guarded by the dark shadows and disguised by their mask. "I have more news." The Lord sat up in waiting. "One of the _arrivals _looks like… Hoshi Mouto."

* * *

**

Ryou stirred, not at all troubled by the dream, he's awoken to ones worst than that. But it did play across his mind.

He looked over at Yugi who was curled up around one of Ryou's fluffy pillows and was relaxed with sleep, an angelic look on his chibi face. Ryou sighed and looked over at Malik who was mumbling about pickles. He sure had turned wired since they had arrived.

Ryou shrugged and looked around. His scarlet hangings fluttered gently in the small breeze and, thanks to the silencing charm, couldn't hear anything outside. Ryou climbed over the sleeping Yugi and opened the curtain, steeping out into the cold room. Seto and Harry's beds had there curtains drawn while Malik, Yugi and Jou had their's opened and their beds empty. He walkedtowards the bathroom and on his way passed Harry's bed were a thick book sat on his bed side table.

It wasn't the presence of the book that stoped Ryou, it was the title. **_A Guide to The Possessed. _**Ryou blinked his forest-green eyes and picked up the book, opening it a page that was marked by a scrap of parchment. _How To Tell The Possessed. _It didn't take Ryou long to figure out why Harry had the book. He sat it back down and continued on. He'd just wait till Harry approached him, besides, he wasn't sure he could trust the young-wizard.

* * *

Yugi rolled over and sighed. He was having one of his rare dreams of…absolutely nothing! It was bliss for the young teen as he was often haunted by strange voices, singing a familiar tune that made him cry out in pain of despair. He didn't say anything to anyone of his dream. It felt like only he should know of it. He felt something shift next to him and he opened his eyes leisurely. His chibi eyes landed on the lump that was Malik. The Egyptian-Hikari was rolling around and mumbling about pickles, Yugi shook his friend awake and Malik looked over with sleep-filled eyes.

"Wazdamadder?" Malik mumbled.

"You were talking about pickles." Yugi giggled. Malik blinked, slowly taking in what Yugi had said.

"Pickles…yeah I'll have some…" Yugi slapped a hand over his mouth to stop an outburst of laughter. "Waz da time?"

"Um…" Yugi looked over at Ryou's alarm-clock. "Six-fifteen."

"Oh ok…" Malik mumbled, already asleep.

"Yugi?" Ryou's snow-white head came into view. Yugi smiled up at his friend and slipped out between the part in the curtains.

"Morning Ry." Ryou smiled down at Yugi.

"Morning Yugi." Ryou's eyes shifted and his smile faulted, he debated on sharing his dream with Yugi or not. At the childish gleam in Yugi's amethyst eyes he let the thought slide, what he didn't know wouldn't heart, for now.

* * *

Kirra looked around in her thought of where she had placed her book. She flicked a blonde-bang out of her eyes and huffed in annoyance. She swore she had only placed the book on her nightstand.

A searing pain shot up her back and she cried out, dropping to the ground. Her back was on fire and she clawed at her skin, desperate to ease the pain. Tears weld up in her eyes, but she fought to keep them down as she withered on the ground. As soon as it came the pain subsided. She lay panted on the floor, her robes ripped and blood seeping from her clawed wounds. The pain was enough to keep Kirra conscious and she welcomed it as a relief.

She didn't notice the door open or the gasp of surprise that came from the Head-Girl.

"Kirra!" Lily knelt beside her friend and stroked her sweating face. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Kirra wheezed, it was a right out lie but Kirra refused to admit her weakness, even to Lily.

"No your not. What were you doing?" Lily made sure not to touch the thick flow of blood as she examined her friend. Kirra's hands were coated in her blood as well and under her nails was her skin that she had torn.

"It's…" Kirra didn't know how to explain; hell she didn't even know what had happened.

"You need to go to the infantry." Lily instructed in her Head-girl voice. Kirra glared at her friend, she hated Healers and hospitals. "Don't give me that look Kirra Mouto!" Lily pulled out her wand and levitated Kirra, who feebly struggled against the charm. Lily walked aside her floating friend down the stairs where they ran into Blitz and another girl they didn't know.

"Kirra! What the fuck happened?" Blitz ogled at her sister's blood-drenched state.

"Nothing Blitz." Lily assured, moving along. But Blitz didn't give up and followed her sister and friend with the girl tagging behind.

"A chicken coming out of your ass is nothing; a brick for a head is nothing but someone half bleeding is not anything." Blitz argued. The others gave her odd looks. "What?"

"Blitz…" Lily trailed off and just shook her head before continuing on.

"You know that Madam Pomfrey**-1- **will ask questions." Blitz pointed out.

"Yes and?"

"What are you going to say?" Lily stoped. What _was _she going to say?

"Blitz don't you have some poor pink thing to destroy?" Kirra asked in a strained voice.

"Most likely."

"Who's she anyway?" Kirra asked, looking over at the girl. Her tan skin smeared with rose-pink.

"This is my friend, Amaya."

"You have friends?"

"Yes." Blitz snapped. Kirra blinked in disbelief. "Anyway, shouldn't you be in the infantry?"

"Right." Lily nodded and moved on, this time without Blitz and Amaya. "Blitz is wired." Lily muttered. Kirra nodded.

* * *

Harry sighed deeply as he stared around the asleep History Of Magic class. Only Yugi and Ryou seemed interested in the ghost teacher while everyone ells was asleep or passing notes. Harry closed his eyes put was awoken by a ball of crumpled paper hitting his head. He opened the note and read the scrawled writing.

_Party in the common room tonight, fourth years and over only. Hosted by the Marauders, alcohol and food supplied! 9:30. _

Harry smiled. Just like his dad, throw a party against school rules. Everyone ells seemed to have gotten similar messages as a buzz of talk started among the Gryffindors and for once the class room had noise besides their ghost-teacher. The bell rung and the students were quick to leave, splitting up to go to their next class.

"I thought parties without Teachers supervision was against school-rules." Ryou frowned, reading his note as they made their way to Charms.

"Of course it is which is what makes the party more fun." Amaya grinned.

"Who are the Marauders?" Yugi asked interrupting Ryou's retort.

"My dad and his friends." Harry answered, keeping his voice low.

"Really?" Amaya asked, now interested. "Hey, where is Blitz?" They stopped walking and looked around for their odd friend.

"I for one am glad she's not here; for once I won't have a headache." Seto sneered. Jou elbowed him in the ribs and gave him a glare.

"Maybe she's already in Charms." Malik suggested.

"She could have taken a shortcut." Jou agreed.

"Hmm…I guess…" Amaya shrugged.

* * *

Blitz wasn't in Charms or Care Of Magical Creatures. When the group arrived at lunch they still hadn't seen Blitz.

"She might be in the Hospital Wing. Her sister went there this morning." Amaya recounted, remembering the strange state Kirra Mouto had been in. No spell could have done that…

"Damn!" Everyone's attention was turned on Jou who was reading the times table.

"Jou?" Ryou ventured. Jou looked up.

"It's jus, we have Divination and dat crazy chick creeps me out!" Jou pouted.

"That teacher is wired." Amaya agreed. "There's just something about her…"

"She's just a nutcase." Seto broke in, picking up his bag.

"True…" Malik smirked.

"Mal, what _are _you eating?" Ryou asked, pointing to said person's plate. Malik had piled his plate with drumsticks, chips smothered in mustered, pickles dipped in peanut butter, tomato and chess with tomato sauce.

"Um…Food!"

"Is it even natural ta eat dat?" Jou asked, eyeing the food with distaste, whuich was strange for the blonde-haired boy.

"What? I'm hungry!"

"Not even I'd eat dat."

"Let's just go." Seto suggested, standing up and heading for the door. The others followed, Malik with two pickles from his plate.

When they entered the class room they found Professor Ramishka sitting in a chair with her head rested on her folded arms. Again Blitz wasn't there.

When everyone was seated the teacher finally looked up. Dark rings circled her eyes and she seemed quiet pale.

"Today you can all just…read tealeaves. You know where the stuff is." She waved them off and went back to her previous position. Her voice was different, strained. Ryou sat down as a familiar feeling washed over him. Bakura was pulling him into the ring.

When he opened his eyes he found himself seated on Bakura's black silk bed. His room was dimly lit and filled with expensive contraptions. Ryou shifted himself on the bed and, when his eyes adjusted, saw Bakura standing in a shadowy corner, fiddling with a gold figure. Ryou smiled slightly.

"Kura." He called. Bakura finally looked up and moved to his Hikari's side. Ryou lent forwards and pressed his lips lightly to Bakura's. When he pulled away he voiced his question. "Why did you bring me here, I was in the middle of class." Bakura reached up and stroked Ryou's hair. It was what he did when frustrated or annoyed.

"That teacher can not be trusted." He answered bluntly. Ryou blinked.

"Who? Professor Ramishka?" Bakura nodded, moving his hand to rest on Ryou's soft cheek. "Why not…?"

"Think of your dream koi. She was there. She's after you and the other Hikaris and the mutt and the Prist."

Ryou frowned in fear. "H-how can you be sure!"

"She radiances one who is evil. We need to destroy her before she can make a move." Bakura whispered, stroking Ryou's cheek with his thumb.

"Don't hurt her!" Ryou squealed. "Please don't hurt anyone." Bakura wrapped his arms around Ryou's thin waist.

"I wouldn't let anyone hurt you. I'll destroy anyone who tries to take you."

"Please, don't send her to the shadow Realm." Ryou whispered, relaxing into his Yami. Said Yami kissed his head.

"Deal." Ryou pulled away reluctantly.

"I need to get back." He kissed Bakura once more before taking control of his body again.

Harry sent the albino a look. _Zones out…_

**TBC…

* * *

**

**HD: sorry for my slow updating! **

**COH: we'd like to thank all who reviewed!**

**HD: and to the anonymous reviewer:

* * *

**

Shinigami: Sorry, I can't say that, it would ruin the story line! Harry's connection is part of the story plot!

* * *

**Alvar: HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**COH: and a merry New Year!**

**Bea: go kill someone to celebrate!**

**Cole: or better yet kill Bea. **

**Bea: HEY!**

**Alvar: Ja Ne!**

**HappyDevil, COH, Alvar, Bea and Cole! **


	15. Chapter 15

**HD: Sorry for slow updating! oh and also, I've edited chapter 1! **

**COH: we hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

**Alvar: no own nothing!

* * *

**

**Chapter 15**

The Hikaris, Jou, Seto and Harry were sitting around the room waiting for the party to start. They'd already dressed.

Yugi wore his usual leather pants and sleeveless top, his chocker and puzzle and his buckles. His eyes were outlined in kohl and he had a light shade of eye shadow.

Ryou wore tight faded jeans, a white button up shirt and a loose black tie, the ring was around his neck and Malik had gotten him to have Kohl eyes and black strips in his hair.

Malik wore a tight purple leather shirt, his pants were dark jeans that hugged his hips and thighs but flared out past his knees. He had gold arm bands and chocker, kohl eyes, purple eye shadow and the Millennium rode tucked in his belt.

Jou was wearing loose black pants, a tight blue shirt and a studded chocker. He had gone with out any make-up.

Seto wore tight black pants, a blue button-up shirt that had the first two buttons un-done in a causal style. He had ditched the trench coat also wore no make-up.

Harry wore a simple pair of jeans with one of Jou's shirts, a dark-green sleeveless hoddie, and stayed away from Malik and his eye-liner and eye-shadow.

Amaya wore a simple short skirt, black with pink and white writing, and a pink spaghetti strap shirt with another shorter black shirt over it. Light gold eye-shadow and kohl eyes were her only make-up and she chose only her Millennium bracelet and her black choker.

All in all the seven teens looked great and ready to go. All four Yamis had gone off earlier to do 'Yami businesses' which only Ryou and Seto seemed to know about.

Finally the party began to start and most Gryffindors were already in the common-room.

"Well let's go!" Malik grinned, jumping up and dragging Yugi and Ryou to the door.

"Malik likes parties." Jou whispered to Harry as they and Seto and Amaya followed the three Hikaris at a slower pace.

The common room had been decorated with red and gold streamers and decorations. Music played from some unknown place and food and beer was spread everywhere. Half of Gryffindor house was already there.

"Blitz!" Amaya called. Blitz was standing with Kirra, Lily and Catylin. Kirra was looking much better but had a scroll of annoyance.

* * *

"Why must we be here?" Kirra hissed at Catylin who was closest. Catylin just shrugged and grabbed a bottle of firewhisky. 

"Potter!" Lily looked furious as she pushed past two fourth years and marched over to the Marauder.

"Why Evans, nice of you to show up!" James grinned down at her in a goofy fashion.

"What do you think you are doing? You are Head-Boy remember!" Lily snapped, snatching away his bottle of firewhiskey.

"Lighten up Evans, it's a party!" He grabbed his drink and walked off leaving a fuming Lily Evans.

Lily pushed past Malik, Yugi and Ryou who stumbled back.

"What's her problem?" Malik mumbled.

"I don't know…" Ryou trailed off and 'eeped'.

"What?" Yugi asked, following Ryou's line of vision.

The Yamis, all dressed in black, were leaving the common room through the open portrait.

"What are they doing?" Yugi whispered. Ryou glanced sideways at Yugi.

"There you three are!" Jou, Seto, Harry and Amaya came up beside the three. Ryou shook off the chilling thoughts and smiled.

"I'm hungry." Jou complained, eyeing a plate stuffed with delicious food.

"Help yourself Jou." Amaya smiled, she too knew of what the Yamis were planning but chose not to voice her knowledge.

* * *

Sirius grinned as he and James played 'host' to the Gryffindors who had come, the two handing out food and alcohol. 

"Oi Sirius, have you ever seen them before?" James, using his free hand, pointed to a group of students, one looking a lot like Kirra.

"Aren't they the exchange students?" Sirius asked, hiding his interest.

"Why Sirius, I never knew you _listened _to Professors." James grinned. Sirius pushed him playfully.

"You know Jamie you too should listen, being Head-Boy and all." Sirius mocked. James grinned and caught sight of Catylin talking to a sixth year. "Why Catylin, starting young tonight?"

"Get bent Potter." Catylin hissed.

"I could try." James grinned. "Wanna watch?" Catylin gave him a disgusted look and stalked off. "Bye Cate!"

"Fuck off!" Catylin yelled.

"I think she may like me." James mock grinned. Sirius laughed and pushed James.

"Come on Potter."

* * *

The party was going on well into the night and at eleven Yugi decided he had enough and slipped out of the common room and into the dark halls. The Fat Lady was asleep so Yugi took care to walk quietly past her. 

One floor down Yugi lent calmly against the cold stone wall, watching a brown rat scurry across the floor. He looked up when clumsy, loud footsteps echoed down the hallway. Yugi panicked and looked for a way to hide; the corridor had no classrooms and no never by shadowy corners to consume in.

Finally the footsteps reached him and Yugi shivered as he felt the ghostly touch of heavy-breathing.

"What are you doing?" The voice was rough and fogged with alcohol. Yugi bite his lip so hard he broke the skin.

"I-I'm…" He recognized the voice but couldn't quiet place it. A hand grabbed his thin shoulder and Yugi whimpered under the pressure, fear clouded his mind and all sense left him.

* * *

Bakura growled as he waited for Marik to finish cleaning the blood from his hands and shirt. He didn't anticipate on the woman to struggle. 

"That's it Marik, you can go back yourself, I'm going." Bakura walked down the halls and finished cleaning his dagger of the blood. He didn't pay attention as he walked, careful to cloak himself in the shadows, he was careful to listen out.

"NO!" Bakura froze. That cry trigged a forgotten moment in his lost past. Instinct gripped his senses and he took off down the hall.

Frightened whimpers and muffled screams pulsed anger through him. His dagger was gripped in his hand. His knuckles were white.

When he turned the corner he let all his anger lose, there was a chilling silence, a muffled gasp and the thud of a fallen body. Bakura gripped his blood drenched dagger and stared at the still lifeless body before a small voice spoke.

"B-Bakura…" Bakura snapped up and blinked. Yugi was holding his leather shirt to his bare chest which held fresh bruises and blood dribbled down his chin from his bruised lips.

"What happened?" Bakura demanded quietly, not understanding what had happened.

"I-I well um…" Yugi's bloodshot eyes darted down to the dead body.

Bakura held out his hand that was stained with mortal blood. Yugi took it after a moment's hesitation. Bakura pulled him away and to where Yami and Amber-Lee were.

Yugi sniffed as he tried to pull on his tight shirt, he didn't succussed after five tries. Bakura stopped and pulled off his shirt throwing it to Yugi who caught it, surprise playing on his small face.

"What…?"

"I…" Bakura couldn't explain it; his protection for Yugi wasn't like his for Ryou's.

He loved his Hikari and would shift Heaven and Hell for him. But for Yugi…it was like…he was a brother and Bakura saw him in a new light. He was no longer 'The Pharaoh's Brat' He realized why Yami protected Yugi the way he did. Yugi was one of the purest Hikaris, he wasn't tainted like Ryou and Malik had been. He was the one who everyone depended on to be perfect…

"I…just never tell anyone I helped you, squirt." Bakura smirked lightly. Yugi smiled warmly at him and pulled his shirt on.

"Yugi, what are you doing out?" Yami had appeared with Amber-Lee out of the shadows. Yami noticed Yugi's state and instantly brought him into his embrace. "What happened?"

"Yami, its fine…" Yugi smiled at Bakura while Yami wiped blood for his lip.

"We'll have to go back, they will have found her by now…" Amber-Lee was starring at Bakura's dagger.

Yami picked up Yugi and nodded to Bakura, a look at passed between the two telling the other they knew, before he disappeared into the shadows.

"Very nice Bakura." Amber-Lee smirked lightly.

"Don't." Bakura growled.

* * *

Back in the common room, Harry also decided he had had enough of the ever-going party; he tried to avoid James and Lily like the plague. He stumbled out into the hallway and walked along in a slight daze, not to concern on where he was going or if he was caught. 

He passed the empty Charms room when he heard two voices, two familiar voice voices.

"…Did she set of any alarms?" One asked in slight panic.

"No, White-Thief and Mariku make sure no noise from evil-witch." Harry blinked. 'White-Thief', 'Mariku', 'Evil-Witch' none of it made sense. "Hikari-Mine, someone listening…"

The door was pulled open by a rather calm Malik Ishtar.

"Oh Harry, what are you doing?" Malik asked, glancing to his empty left.

"Who were you talking to?" Harry asked, looking around the room. His eyes rested on the ghostly outline of a man similar to Malik. "Who is he?" Harry pointed to the man who's form faded.

Malik turned his violet eyes on Harry, a questioning gaze that took hold of Harry's emerald orbs. "You can see him?" It was more a statement then a question.

Malik knew Harry could see him; he had his eyes on him.

"Who is he, and how can he look like you? And why is he…ghostly?" Harry asked, trying to find the right words to use for the man's appearance.

Malik sighed and sat down on a desk and after a moment Harry sat down on the one next to him.

"His name is Mariku, Marik for short. He's my Yami."

"You're _what_?"

"Yami, the dark half of my soul, I'm the Hikari, the light side. He's a spirit who posses my body." Malik explained lightly, as if he was telling a group of children a well known verse.

"He _posses you_?" Harry asked in alarm. Malik smiled at him.

"Well kind of. He has what he calls a 'Soul Room' inside this," He held up the millennium rod, "and he can take of my body whenever he wants, but he mainly takes on his own body, using energy from the shadows."

"What do you mean?"

"Marik is five Millennium old, as is Yami, Bakura and Amber-Lee. Yugi, Ryou and Amaya's Yamis."

"You mean their possessed as well?"

"Yes. We each have a Millennium Item that holds the spirits of people from Ancient Egypt. Each one of us is able to control the shadows. Like this!" Malik held out his hand, flat with the palm up, and slowly shadows from around the room crawled onto it, forming an orb of swirling blues, blacks and purples.

"Wow…" Harry watched as Malik closed his fist and the orb disappeared.

"The Yamis and Hikaris, which is what I am, are able to control what is called, 'The Shadow Realm.' A realm of tourer and internal suffering, it also is where the monsters dwell." Malik stated matter-of-factly.

"What monsters?" Harry asked, fearing the worst. Malik smiled and pulled out a deck of cards.

"Duel Monsters." He spread them out on the desk to show Harry. "There are much more that these, they once survived great lords and Pharaohs in Ancient Egypt. Actually Yugi's Yami, Yami, once was a Pharaoh, as was Yugi. I was merely a Lord."

"You were a Lord?" Harry asked in amazement.

"Yep, I was a Lord for Yugi, well I was a servant for him until he was crowned Pharaoh and he made Ryou, Jou and I Lords."

"Wait how many of you were in Ancient Egypt?" Harry asked, unable to believe that Yugi was a Pharaoh, or Ryou and Jou had once lived in the great desert lands.

"Hmm…well there was Me, I was a Lord, Ryou, he was also a Lord, Jou he too, but we weren't named Lords till after Yugi was crowned. Marik was a guard for the royal tombs, well that was latter on to, Bakura, Ryou's Yami, was a 'personal guard' for Amber-Lee, who was the Princess, Yami's sister, Amber-Lee is Amaya's Yami and Yami is Yugi's. Then there was Yami, he was Pharaoh, and Yugi, he was also Pharaoh and finally Seto who was a High Prist."

Harry took a moment to let the information sink in.

"Wait a second, how could Yugi _and _this Yami both be Pharaohs?"

Malik bit his lip and looked Harry in the eye. "Yugi and Yami were once married in Egypt, slightly forced, but still they were married." When Harry didn't give a reaction Malik continued. "Yami is a guy. Yugi, Ryou, Amaya, Jou and I are gay."

"I kind of got that." Harry smiled.

"What?"

"I mean who could possible wear so much _leather_?" Malik smiled and hugged Harry.

"Well now our secret is out. Tomorrow in a more private place I'll get Yugi, Ryou, Jou and Amaya to help me to tell you more. Now come on." Malik stood up and pulled Harry up too. "I'm sooo tired, I don't know about you but I'm going straight to bed."

"Same here, my head is hurting form all the information." Harry complained, rubbing his scar that seethed a little.

**TBC…

* * *

**

**HD: hope you all enjoy it!**

**COH: thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Alvar: THANKS!**

**Bea: oooohhhh pretty blood!**

**Cole: I guess the deathbits were ok…**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**HappyDevil, Bea, Cole, COH and Alvar! **


	16. Chapter 16

**HD: here is Chapter 16!**

**Alvar: HD no own. **

**COH: on with the story!

* * *

**

Chapter 16

Professor O'Connell was seated in her office. She was staring at a velvet box which sat on her desk in plain view so she could look at it. She wasn't concentrating when the door was pulled open, or when Sirius Black, the older, strode in and sat on the seat in front of her desk.

"Concentrating rather hard on that box, aren't you." He observed, breaking her daze.

"What?" She looked up at him and blinked. "Why are you here?"

"Just thought I would come see you…" He picked up a small glass box on her desk and started tossing it and catching it.

"You haven't pulled up enough courage to even leave your room have you?" Kirra's smirk was full of dark amusement.

"I have courage, I am a Gryffindor!" Sirius argued.

"Oh please, if memory serves I believe you had to _ask_ the hat to place you in that house." Kirra lent back and watched him carefully.

"Well at least I wasn't like you, and had the hat _refuse _to sort me." Sirius smirked back, imitating her.

Her expression darkened. "Why don't you just go confront Harry?"

"Why don't you? You are his Godmother." Sirius snapped.

"As far as the world is concerned Sirius Black, you are his only Godparent." Kirra's eyes darkened as she watched Sirius.

"That's only because you walked out on _everything._" There was an undertone to the words and Kirra and Sirius both understood.

"I don't regret anything…" Kirra's words were colder than ice.

Sirius stood up suddenly, placing the ball back. "There is nothing left anyway." He turned to leave.

"Talk to him Sirius." Kirra called after his retreating back.

* * *

When Harry and Malik walked into the dorms they saw Jou and Ryou surrounding a slightly scarred Yugi. When they noticed the bruises Malik ran to the boy's side. 

"What happened?" Malik demanded, moving Yugi's arms to see his stomach.

"Its nothing, I'm ok." Yugi tried to assure them.

The bathroom door opened and three people walked out. One was Seto but the other two Harry didn't know. The first was an almost identical copy of Yugi, except he was taller and his eyes were a dark crimson, reminding him a fresh blood, the tipping of his spiky hair was the same colour and his skin was darker.

The second was more like Ryou except his hair was spiker and his eyes were a deep brown-red. His skin was also darker and he was taller.

The one who looked like Ryou notices Harry and stops. "Shit!"

"It's ok!" Malik spoke up. The others look at Malik. "He knows. He could see Marik when he was in spirit form."

The one who looked like Yami turned his eyes on Harry. "You can…?"

Harry nodded numbly. Yugi took the opportunity to slip from his friends and stand at Yami's side.

"How long?" Yugi asked quietly, taking the shirt Yami was holding and slipped it on.

"I just told him." Malik informed them, stretching.

Yami was watching Harry carefully.

"Do you think it's wise?" Bakura asked, drawing their attention to him. "He _is _a mortal."

"Bakura, I'm mortal too." Ryou pouted.

"You're a Hikari." Bakura waved it off.

"So? I'm still mortal."

"No your Hikari, it's different." Bakura stated stubbornly, using his 'the-fight-is-over-I've-won' voice.

"Whatever." Ryou rolled his eyes.

"I trust Harry." Jou cut in. Harry sent him a grateful smile.

"I do too." Yugi nodded.

"Same." Malik and Ryou chorused. Seto, Yami and Bakura nodded, agreeing with their partners.

"What did happen to you, Yugi?" Malik prodded. He wasn't about to let Yugi off so easily.

Yugi looked nervous at being under the spot light.

"He fell." Bakura cut in. Everyone looked at him. "What?" He snapped.

"Sine when does Thief-King Bakura help out Yugi?" Malik smirked.

"Thief-King?" Harry voiced.

"Oh, I forgot, Bakura and Amber-Lee are thieves." Malik explained simply.

"Thieves?"

"Yea, you know, robbing tombs, stealing gold and pretty shinny things." Malik's eyes brightened.

"Uh…"

"Ignore him." Ryou muttered.

Yugi yawned quietly. "I'm going to bed, good night." He headed over to his bed with Yami following.

"Good thinking…" The others started to head to their own beds.

* * *

**It was a temple, large and dark, in-scents were placed around and a table of offerings was placed in the centre. **

**In front of the table was a tall man. His skin was pale and his hair a dark brown, his eyes stood out, icy-blue and his thin lips curved up. Opposite him were two people, the white haired man and the woman who'd been waiting for the Prince. **

**The woman spoke smoothly. "We need to find someone." She then went into an explanation of the situation of one of the Prince's servants had gone missing and they needed to find him soon. When she's finished the ice-blue eyed man was pacing and listening carefully. **

**"We should send some guards to look for him, up the main road to the Palace and around there. That's all we can do for now." The woman nodded and thanked him before departing with the white haired man in toe. **

**"So what are we going to do?" He asked, finally speaking. **

**The woman turned to him with a smirk. "Look for him ourselves of course." He smirked along with her as they headed to the stables. "Oh, before we go I need to get a guard, Brother's orders." **

**"I thought I was your guard." The man smirked. **

**"Oh please, brother trusts you as much as he trusts a common rat." Her smirk never left her face. The man pulled a mock-offended look and the woman merely chuckled. "I'll go get one." **

**She headed back to the palace leaving him alone. But she soon reappeared with a tall man with exotic tanned skin, wild platinum-blond hair and violet-red eyes. He took a guard's horse and they rode to the Nile. The two men talked as they rode, ignoring the sparkling clear water that rippled gently and had the allure of cool refreshment. **

**"We are here." The woman called back, letting her horse trot up the bank. **

**"What are we here for anyway?" The guard called, dismounting and leading his horse. **

**"We are looking for…"

* * *

**

"Harry!" Harry stirred reluctantly and starred up into honey-brown eyes.

"Huh?" He rubbed his head and sat up groggily.

"Finally, he's up." Jou called, drawing back from were he'd been.

"We'll come on I'm hungry." Malik complained, rubbing his flat toned stomach.

"You're as bad as Jou." Ryou chuckled.

"Hey!" Jou protested.

Ryou just smiled innocently and went about putting his shoes on.

Yugi was perched on the edge of his bed wearing no leather, for once. He wore simple jeans and a plain shirt. He looked much different with out the leather and chains.

"Yug, are you ok?" Malik came to sit next to Yugi, wrapping his arms around his small friend.

"I'll be fine." Yugi's smile was forced and he looked nervous.

"Here." Malik went back to his trunk and dug around for a moment before returning with a small bundle of silk. He handed it to Yugi who stuffed took it and unfolded the cloth to reveal a small dagger which he put in his pocket.

Harry pulled on some of Dudley's second-hand clothes and didn't bother with his hair.

"Let's go!" Malik grinned, heading out the door.

"Did anyone give him sugar?" Jou muttered as they followed him out.

* * *

Caytlin could feel her head pounding as she sat up. Kirra and Lily were perfectly fine. 

"_Damn them." _Caytlin thought bitterly as she pulled herself out of bed and went about getting ready, slower than usually and nursing her aching head.

"Are you OK?" Lily asked when Catylin tried to put her shoe on her hand.

"Don't yell." Catylin hissed making her head hurt more.

"Really Cate, you shouldn't have drunk so much." Kirra scolded, flipping through a book carelessly.

"How come you two don't have hangovers?" Caytlin asked bitterly.

"We were smart enough not to drink." Lily smiled.

"Well that's just great, isn't it?" Catylin growled.

"Yep." Lily was still smiling happily.

"How much did you drink?" Kirra looked up and turned to Catytlin.

"Um…" Her head hurt from having to think. "Like…a lot…."

"Catylin…" Lily sighed fighting her smile. "It's just like you."

"Hey, what's that noise?" Kirra looked at the closed door which let in the faint sounds of girls talking.

Lily marched over to the door and wrenched it open on three third years who had been talking among themselves. "What's happening?"

One with straight fair hair raised her eyebrows and serving Lily as if she were below her. "Don't you know?"

"Know what?" Lily was growing suspicious and curious as she served the three.

One girl with red braids lent forwards. "Professor Ra-what's her name, the freaky teacher, yea anyway her and a seventh year Slytherin were found, dead, drenched in their own blood with no clue of the killers. Everyone is sure its Death Eaters."

Lily looked over her shoulder at Kirra and Catylin who both looked as confused as she.

"When did they find them?"

"Early this morning." The fair haired girl said, turning to walk away with the other two following.

"Dead, how…?" Catylin had all thoughts of her headache gone and was concentrating on the new development.

Kirra looked down at her book, ignoring the words she thought how this could happen. The killing curse? No it couldn't be, they said they were drenched in blood. Maybe the muggle way, stabbed them or shot them or clubbed them over the head.

"If it was Death Eaters than why didn't they leave their mark?" Lily asked more to herself than her two friends.

"Maybe it wasn't Death Eaters, but students." Kirra and Lily looked at Catylin. "What?"

"No more mystery manga's for you…" Lily muttered.

"Hey!" Catlyin pouted.

* * *

"What do we have today?" Malik asked, smearing more peanut butter on his toast. 

"Potions." Ryou muttered absently.

The group sat around, unaware of the schools panic over the dead people, Harry was shaken when they'd first told him of the Yamis doing but he calmed down and the problem didn't bother him.

"Damn." Harry mumbled. "I hate potions."

"Who's da teacher?" Jou asked, leaning over Seto's shoulder to see.

"Professor Slughorn." Ryou read. "He's head of Slytherin."

"And a real asshole, hey guys." Blitz sat beside Amaya and looked around. "Did you hear about the killings?"

"Yea, strange huh?" Amaya acted neutral and Harry silently applauded her.

"How could someone break into Hogwarts? It's impossible!" Blitz suddenly lent forward. "Someone thinks it could be a student."

Ryou, Amaya, Yugi and Malik exchanged guilty looks.

"Dumbledor is worried." Blitz continued, not seeing the looks. "He has no clues as to what happened."

"Class is starting." Seto stood abruptly.

"Yea, we better go." Amaya agreed.

The group left the hall, a little hurriedly. Yugi was stuffing a book in his bag and didn't notice the person headed straight toward him. The two collided.

"Ahh! Sorry." Yugi apologised quickly looking gup into dull-violet eyes.

"Hmmm…" The girl picked up his bag and handed it too the stunned Hikari. Yugi suddenly realised who it was. Kirra Mouto.

"Uh thanks." He took his bag and handed hers back. "Sorry." He repeated when she climbed to her feet.

"Don't worry…" She studied him once more before slipping past.

Yugi ran to keep up with the others who had stopped halfway down the hall.

"Yug, where you been?" Jou asked when Yugi caught up. Yugi just shook his head and walked on.

* * *

Kirra sat down next to Lily and after a short moment she looked at her muggle-born friend. 

"Did you know there is a boy in this school who is almost identical to me?" She quizzed.

"Did you know there is a boy in this school who is almost identical to Potter?" Lily shot back.

"No way?" Catlyin's eyes widened. "You and Potter must have twins or something!"

Lily shook her head. "Harry, the one who looks like Potter, is only a sixth year."

"The guy I ran into must have been…third or lower."

"Same for you." Catlyin chuckled.

"I just have a delayed growth spurt." Kirra stuck her nose up.

"Sure…" Lily and Catlyin laughed, rolling their eyes.

"Shuddup."

* * *

The Teachers were gathered in an urgent meeting. McGonagall was pacing and Binns floated lazily in the air. The rest of the teachers sat around, talking in anxious whispers. O'Connell sat away, leaning agianst a wall and not paying attention. 

"Teachers please." Dumbledore called over the buzz. "We needed to plan what we are going to do."

"We need a new teacher for starters." Slughorn called, taking a sip of his brandy.

"I'm working on it." Dumbledore nodded. "We also needed to talk with Mr Ranch's parents." He sighed. He eyed Slughorn's glass of brandy.

"Albus what are we going to do? We have killers on the loose and no ties to who they are." McGonagall's eyes were full of pain as she looked desperately at the headmaster.

"I'm…not sure…" Dumbledore rubbed his weary temples.

**TBC…

* * *

**

**HD: hope you all enjoyed the chapter! **

**COH: one of our longest chapters!**

**Alvar: thanks to the reviewers!

* * *

**

sam: can't resist eyes!

Kelly: thanks alot! hope you enjoyed this chapter!

hometweethome: Thanks! hope you enjoyed the chapter!

* * *

**Cole: are they so dense as to not see the murders are right in front of them?**

**Bea: their mortals. **

**HD: please REVIEW!**

**HappyDevil, Bea, Cole, COH and Alvar.**


	17. Chapter 17

**HD: Ra almighty, I'm so sorry, my updating has been so bad!**

**COH: HD has been busy with school**

**Bea: -snort- all she does is sleep. **

**Cole: or draw all over her mortal friends. **

**Alvar: NO OWN!

* * *

**

**Chapter 17**

Blitz led the way to the dungeons were the sixth year Ravenclaws waited along with the other Gryffindors. Everyone looked nervous and stuck together, scared of their own shadows.

"Is Slughorn here yet?" Ryou asked, dropping his bag and seating against the wall.

"Doesn't look like it." Jou shrugged, sitting next to the British-boy.

"Is it me, or are we getting strange look?" Amaya asked, nodding over her shoulder at the other students who were casting looks back at the group.

Seto looked up and sent one of his famous cold-stares and the others looked away. Amaya sat down beside Jou and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I think they may be suspicious." She voiced in Japanese.

"You think?" Jou shot back in teasing sarcasm. Amaya heat him lightly and looked over at Yugi who stood away, his hand in his pocket.

"Someone should talk to him." She hissed at the others, they all looked at Jou.

"I'll go." Malik whispered, he pulled away from the group and headed for his short friend. "Hey Yug!" Yugi looked up sharply and smiled wearily at the blonde.

"Hey Mal." He nodded. Malik reached a tanned hand out to brush away Yugi's bang.

"You ok?" Yugi willed back his tears and nodded, stepping into Malik's warmth.

"Yea…" Yugi jumped when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Hello everyone!" Professor Slughorn smoothed his shirt and smiled brightly at the students, most returned to the smile.

"So dis is Slughorn…?" Jou mumbled as he made his way into the classroom.

"I guess…" Ryou muttered back, sitting beside Jou. Malik sat with Yugi, Seto with Harry and Amaya and Blitz together.

"I see some new faces among you." Slughorn's eyes skimmed over the Hikaris, Jou, Seto and Harry.

Yugi shifted and brushed his fingers against the hilt of the dagger. Slughorn stoped next to Harry and studied his face for a long moment. Harry shifted around under the gaze and looked to the others. Blitz saved him.

"Professor, don't we have a lesson to attend to?"

Slughorn straightened and nodded. "Yes we do." He turned back to the blackboard and began to explain the lesson to the class.

"Thanks." Harry muttered to Blitz when they began on the potion.

"No problem!" Blitz beamed.

Malik looked pale as he and Yugi started their potion.

"Malik are you ok?" Yugi asked after awhile of Malik flinching at the potion and its ingredients.

"I'm-"Malik suddenly jumped to his feet and raced out of the classroom pass the bewildered Professor with Yugi at his heels.

"What's wrong with them?" Slughorn asked no one in particular. Amaya frowned in deep thought.

* * *

The group saw Malik and Yugi again at lunch were Malik was stuffing himself with food.

"What happened?" Ryou asked when they sat down.

"Malik got suddenly sick." Yugi explained, thinking back to what had happened.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked, worried for the blonde.

"He's fine." Yugi sighed, looking to Malik who was working his way through his third helping.

"So it would seem." Seto muttered.

Malik stoped to poke his tongue out at the young CEO before continuing with his food.

"It's amazing he isn't fat." Harry muttered to himself. Jou snickered.

"What?" Malik stoped his eating again to look at Harry questioningly.

"Nothing…" Harry smiled innocently.

Amaya laughed and took some food.

* * *

Kirra glared at the Librarian as she walked away, taking with her the large book Kirra was trying to borrow.

"You look happy, what happened?" Lily sat beside the fuming Japanese girl.

"She took my book!"

"What book?" Lily looked up from the homework she had pulled out.

"I was trying to borrow a book but she wouldn't let me." Kirra sighed.

"Which book was it?"

"A book." At Lily's stern look Kirra growled. "Fine it was a book on taking over peoples' emotions, I only wanted to glance through it."

"Kirra have you ever thought you could read something _normal_?"

"No…" Lily sighed and opened her text book.

Kirra watched the rope that separated the restricted section. Tonight…

* * *

It was nearly midnight and the prefects and Head students were returning to their dormitories for some much needed rest. Against the cold dark, stone walls a flickering shadow moved.

From the shadow depths Kirra walked, her eyes bright against the dark, dark purples robes pulled around her body, she walked with light feet to the velvet rope that separated her from the book she desired.

The rope dropped with a muffled thud to the ground and Kirra walked past. The books were dusty and the shelves untouched. Her finger tips, caddied in leather gloves, left a ghostly mark across the spines. The book she desired was at the back, tucked far away were the teacher's hoped no one would venture to.

"There you are." Kirra's voice hung in the air as she walked up and grasped her wanted item she felt a tingling in her hands. "Damn!" she cursed in every language she knew.

Dumbledore had placed a well guarded charm, in case the book was stolen.

Kirra pulled back and pulled up a shield of magic to protect her from any side effects. She swept back into the shadows and left the book lying on the floor…

* * *

Lily had just returned from her rounds, a little scared since what happened to the Professor and student.

The ambers were slowly dying in the fireplace as she shrugged off her cloak and sat in an over stuffed chair. She closed her emerald eyes and sleep slipped into her mind…

The creak of the portrait hole made Lily jump awake and whip around to face…

"Kirra?" Kirra stood against the wall, her eyes closed and her breathing heavy. She looked up sharply at Lily.

"Lily, what are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Lily challenged. "Kirra, you didn't go back to get that book, did you?"

Kirra turned away and Lily bit back a groan. "Kirra, that was foolish and dangerous, Dumbledore could have found out and you would have been kicked out!"

"So?" Kirra shrugged, turning her dull eyes back on Lily. "I wouldn't care either way, as long as I have that book."

"What is so important about that book?" Lily was on her feet and seething at Kirra. She couldn't understand why her friend was being so stubborn!

"You wouldn't understand." Kirra snapped eyes narrowed. "I'm going to bed." She left before Lily could voice her view further.

Lily let out a frustrated sigh before collapsing on the couch and staring at the darkened ceiling.

* * *

A flickering candle was the only light, making shadows dance across the walls and for the occupants to squint.

An older Kirra passed a hand over the book and sighed. She had placed the charm on the book to stop her younger self from her foolish actions; if she were to go through with her plan…Kirra shivered and placed the book at the back on the shelf, hidden from view.

Her companions turned to her with their hollow eyes.

"Make sure Sirius goes through with telling Harry, don't let him back down." They nodded and faded to smoke.

Kirra looked back at the shelf and pressed her fingers to the locket around her neck before moving the fingers in an arch. A silent shield that not even Dumbledore would detect.

She gripped her locket and watched as a shadow portal opened. Inside she saw an image of Yugi, sleeping in his bed, relaxed with sleep.

"Sleep well." Kirra sighed, willing back her tears.

The portal faded and Kirra slipped in to the shadows leaving behind no trace but a flickering candle.

**TBC…

* * *

**

**HD: Ok hopefully you all enjoyed it and won't kill me. **

**COH: thanks to our lovely reviewers!

* * *

**

**Kelly: Thanks for the review! Please tell me what you think of this chapter, thanks.

* * *

**

**Alvar: and to our signed reviewers! THANKS!**

**Cole: review or HD will sulk. **

**Bea: or won't update.**

**COH: REVIEW!**

**HappyDevil, Bea, COH, Alavr and Cole. **


	18. Chapter 18

**HD: Here we are, back with chapter 18!**

**COH: HD owns nothing**

**Bea: So you better not sue!**

**Alvar: STORY!

* * *

****Chapter 18**

Malik cursed as he bolted upright and raced to the bathroom. Lately he been getting sick, especially in the mornings, and had been getting mood swings that were driving him, and everyone ells, crazy.

He washed his mouth and lent against the door. He didn't want to tell Marik anything. Malik secretly feared he was dying. He was so sick, so weak, he felt himself falling apart.

Malik opened the door and walked back to his bed. Marik slept on the right, his tanned chest rising and falling calmly, un-aware that his Hikari was ill and scared for his life. Malik lay beside the Yami and watched him for a few minutes, slowly luring himself to sleep.

"Malik!" Malik was stirred awake by Ryou's call.

The sun was glowing through the window and everyone was up, Marik was sitting on the end of their bed, watching him quietly.

"Malik it's time to get up." Malik nodded sluggishly and climbed out of bed.

Harry, Yugi, Jou and Seto were sitting on Jou and Yugi's beds. Malik stumbled to the bathroom and closed the door with more force than was needed.

"What's wrong with Malik?" Jou asked eyes trained on the closed door.

"No idea…" Yugi sighed.

Marik disappeared and Bakura appeared.

"Marik should control his Hikari." Bakura muttered bitterly.

Yami and Amber-Lee appeared and Amber-Lee smirked.

"'Kura is only upset because Malik threw a vase at his head." Amber-Lee's eyes darkened in amusement.

Jou and Amaya laughed and Seto smirked.

"Why did he throw the vase?" Yugi asked.

"Because I stole one of his lollipops." Bakura smirked.

"You? The great self proclaimed Thief King stole a lollipop?" Yami smirked.

Bakura huffed and turned his back on the Pharaoh.

Harry watched the exchange. It was odd; over a week ago he'd never imagine that a group of teens could be possessed by ancient spirits. Now he was friends with four 'Hikaris', who had short-tempered 'Yamis' with a dark personality that could match Voldermot's.

Malik returned with a grumpy look and sat down beside Marik.

"Is Pretty-Self OK?" Marik asked, pulling Malik onto his lap.

"I'll be fine." Malik sighed.

"I'm hungry, let's eat." Jou grinned. Everyone got up and the Yamis disappeared.

* * *

Older Kirra twirled her wand between her fingers; she was watching a pensive, memories swirled around like snakes, a baby's face appeared and Kirra flinched, looking away.

She didn't notice that older Sirius was at the door until he tapped her lightly on the shoulder.

"Huh? What is it Black?" She snapped.

"Get out on the wrong side of bed Mouto?" Sirius snapped back.

"Sorry." She muttered hurriedly. "I'm just…looking over some stuff…" she covered the pensive with a cloth and turned on Sirius. "What do you want?"

"For you to get those goons off my back." Sirius frowned and nodded to the door were the ghostly outlines of people, made of shadows stood like guards.

"They won't leave until you talk to Harry." Kirra smirked darkly.

"You're so evil."

"It's in my blood. Now go talk to him." She turned away, ending the conversation.

"Hey, don't ignore me." Sirius pouted.

Kirra looked back up, with bored violet eyes.

"Hey if I have to talk to him, so do you." Sirius crossed his arms.

"Why?" She demanded.

"Because you're his godmother."

"Not on paper. Now just go talk to him."

Sirius threw his arms up and left, the shadows moving behind him. Kirra watched them go until the door closed. She turned back to the pensive and with shaking hands pulled the cloth off as a figure appeared.

"Your problems won't disappear with handing him over to someone ells. You have to take care of him, you're his mother!" The figure argued.

Kirra threw the blanket back on.

* * *

Lily walked soundlessly beside Kirra and Catlyn. There was uneasiness around Kirra and Lily, which troubled Catylin as she walked between them, watching them anxiously. She looked up when she saw someone approach.

He was tall and much older, with black hair that hung around his shoulder and robes that were cheap; his eyes were filled with a mixture of anger, fear and a lost emotion. He didn't glance at the three as he walked past, head bowed.

Kirra's eyes watched his back, a frown tugging at her lips, her brow creased. "Did you see that?" She asked, snapping her gaze to Catylin and Lily.

"What? You mean the man?" Catylin asked.

"No, no, behind him, there were shadows…" She trailed off.

Lily and Catylin exchanged confused looks and shrugged.

"I need to go." Kirra muttered turning the corner.

"But we have History of Magic!" Catylin yelled. "What is she doing?"

Lily shrugged. Catylin rolled her eyes.

* * *

Harry twisted his quill and yawned. They were in the Great Hall, having a period of study. Yugi, Ryou, Seto and Amaya worked quietly while Malik and Jou passed notes and Blitz doodled pictures of touter that Harry decided not to comment on.

One of Jou's notes landed on Harry's books. He opened the note and read:

_What the fuck is Quidditch?_

Harry bite his lip to stop laughing. He wrote out a reply and passed it back. Malik read over Jou's shoulder and his eyebrow rose.

Amaya looked up and rolled her eyes and stood, walking over to McGonagall and handed over her book. She took her bag and headed out for next period. Seto, Ryou and Yugi followed her and Malik and Jou groaned.

"Alright, pack up your things and go." McGonagall ordered.

The four jumped up and headed out, handing over their unfinished work.

"Finally." Jou grinned. They caught up with the others and headed for the DADA classroom.

"You should really study." Seto frowned, looking at Jou.

"Why would I want to do something like dat?" Jou grinned lopsidedly.

"Because it might actually make you smart, although that's a miracle in it's self." Seto smirked.

"HEY!" Jou pouted.

Amaya and Blitz debated on the issue of the school flooding in time to get them out of potions.

"It's a possibility if someone used a charm or two." Amaya smirked, a perfect imitation of Amber-Lee.

"But how could you get it to flood in the dungeons?" Blitz challenged.

"Another charm!" Amaya grinned.

"It won't work." Harry put in.

"And why not?"

"Because how are you going to get into the dungeons without anyone noticing and not getting drowned by the water." Harry grinned.

"Stupid Wizards, aren't you suppose to be able to do anything?" Amaya mumbled, sulking.

"I wish." Harry sighed, thinking of all his problems.

"If magic could fix everything I'd use it to fix my sickness." Malik mumbled under his breath.

"What was that Mal?" Ryou asked, turning to the blond.

"Nothing." Malik smiled innocently.

The group filed into the DADA classroom were Professor O'Connell was seated behind her desk and didn't look up as they entered. There was a short pause before she spoke.

"Has anyone heard of the Egyptian myths?" Nobody spoke. "No one?"

Blitz slowly raised her hand. "I think I know. Wasn't it the story of the Pharaoh and his spouse, the Pharaoh sealed himself away…or something like that?"

O'Connell nodded. "That is part of the myth. The myth is that there once, in Ancient Egypt, a power so great that it rivalled all dark magic. There was a group of people who were known for this power, but they ravished. They say that after that day all those who had any sign of the power were sacrificed in the temple of Ra. But they also say that one woman with this power, left Egypt, saving her life and the life of her daughter."

She let her words hang in the air like a dark cloud. Ryou, Malik, Yugi, Amaya, Seto and Jou looked among themselves.

"But the myth has never been proven." O'Connell finished.

"What does this have to do with the class?" One of the Slytherins asked.

"We'll be studying this myth." The smirk she wore made the class uneasy. "Now you'll all partner up and write a thirteen inch essay, hand in to me in two weeks." She went back to writing something and everyone stood to get partners.

They went Harry with Ryou, Amaya with Blitz, Seto with Jou and Yugi with Malik.

The bell rung and they left for lunch.

"This essay will be easy." Malik grinned. "We know all about it so…" He trailed off when they reached the great hall. An aroma of food drifted over and Malik's stomach churned.

"Malik, where are you going?" Ryou called after his retreating back. "I'll go after him."

"What is up wif Mal lately?" Jou asked, siting next to Seto. "He's been acting wired."

The others shrugged and sat down. Harry could feel eyes on the back of his head and turned but saw no one looking. He tried to shake it off but…footfalls came silently from behind and then…

"Harry…" Harry looked over his shoulder and the fork he was holding clattered to his plate. His eyes widened and he went pale.

"No." He whispered before jumping to his feet and pushing past the man and sprinting out of the hall.

"OK now Harry is wired." Jou mumbled.

The man rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish manner. He was tall and thin with dark hair that hung around his ears and dark eyes that were almost hollow with a haunting look.

"I'll go find him." Yugi volunteered walking out after Harry.

"So," Seto turned on the man, "Going to tell us why Harry freaked out?"

* * *

Yugi found Harry outside under the tree by the lake. The coloured leaves fell around him and he watched while one settled in his lap. Yugi made his way over and sat beside him.

"So, what happened in there?" Yugi asked, playing with some of the leaves.

Harry didn't say anything for awhile, just sat and played with the leaf, twisting the stem between his thumb and forefinger.

"I wanted to come to the past, not to find out how to destroy Voldermort but to see my parents and, my Godfather, he died, last year and it was all my fault, if it wasn't for me he would be alive, and now he's here, not as the teenager he's supposed to be but as the man he was in the future."

Yugi listened and watched the leaves fall. "Maybe he never died…"

"He did." Harry cried. "I saw him die, I saw him fall and now he's here alive!"

"He could have been recanted, I was, so were the others, including Jou and Seto. Maybe he was too." Yugi suggested lightly, he could feel Yami stirring in his soul room.

Harry shook his head, his bangs falling over his glasses. "He's just a normal Wizard…"

There was a shimmer of shadows beside Yugi then it outlined Yami.

"Perhaps someone ells recanted him." Yami suggested.

"But who could?" Harry asked. "There is no one I know he would be able to do such a task."

"Maybe it was someone you _don't _know." Yami said.

"Harry?" the three looked over and saw the man had returned, the others were standing behind him.

Harry looked sideways at Yugi who shrugged.

"Uh Yugi, we need to talk…" Amaya muttered, grabbing Yugi's arm, good luck, she smiled briefly before pulling Yugi with her. The others followed the two away.

Yami stayed where he was and Harry was grateful.

"Harry…I know this is a shock."

"Really?" Harry asked bitterly. "No it isn't though, I mean seeing your dead Godfather isn't that shocking."

Sirius looked hurt and Harry felt guilty. "I take it you're not happy to see me?"

"I am…" Harry sighed, unsure what to say. "I thought you were dead!"

"So did I…Everything was black but then…suddenly I was awake, Dumbldore suspects that someone saved me, but he isn't sure who." Sirius sat beside Harry and Yami shifted, an annoyed look crossing his face.

"How can someone bring you back? You fell through the veil."

"I had the same question. To tell the truth no one knows exactly." Sirius ran a hand through his hair. "Those kids, their a strange bunch."

Harry chuckled. "You have no idea."

"So, have you met my past-self yet?" Sirius asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"No, I haven't met dad either…" Harry lent back and watched the leaves falling some more before he asked. "Why are here?"

"To keep an eye on you and those friends of your's and to keep me away from Voldermort, he would be very interesting in me suddenly benign alive again."

"So you're the one who is meant to look after us?" Harry questioned.

"Me and Kirra."

"Who?"

**TBC…

* * *

**

**HD: (Cackles) I'm so evil!**

**Bea: not as evil as me**

**COH: OK there is chapter 18 **

**Alvar: thanks to:

* * *

**

Sarah/ryoulover4ever: flinch I know! I just really wanted to write this story but then I remember the first part of the trilogy and well…yea…it's OK, I'm in a bad mood when Bea does something like that glares at said Yami Anyway thanks, hope you get your Ryou plushie back soon, please review, thanks!

* * *

**COH: and of course to our signed reviewers!**

**Cole: review or ells I have to put up with HD's whining**

**Bea: I do to**

**HD: REVIEW PLEASE**

**HappyDevil, Bea, COH, Cole and Alvar! **


End file.
